Secret Life of the American Gleenager
by Skib1990
Summary: Quinn is the nice new girl. Puck is the bad ass womanizer. Will they ever be more? Will he ever be better? Will a baby change everyone's lives?
1. First day of the rest of your life

**New Story Time! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Quinn Fabray was anxiously pacing in the bathroom of the girl's locker room before school started. She had moved to Lima, Ohio to live with her aunt after her parents separated and neither could really take care of her. It was hard to leave her life behind but she had met friends over the years here when she stayed for summers. Her first day at a new school and it was the last thing on her mind.<p>

"Quinn, we got here as soon as we could get dropped off" her best friend Mercedes said breathlessly as she ran into the bathroom.

"Yeah, what's up?" her other best friend Kurt said as he rushed in.

"You're not supposed to be in here" Quinn said quietly, trying to avoid the impossible answer to their question.

"It's before school and I'm gay. I doubt it's a problem. But what was so urgent? Are you okay?" he asked.

Quinn stood there looking down while fiddling with her hands. She looked up ready to speak and all that came out was a sob.

"Oh Quinn" Mercedes said wrapping her arms around Quinn, "Whatever it is I'm sure we can make it better."

"Yeah Quinn, we're here for you" Kurt added.

"Ithinki'mpregnant" she mumbled through her sobs.

"What Quinn? We didn't catch that." Kurt said

"I-I said I think I'm pregnant" Quinn said wiping tears from her eyes.

"Oh my god!" Kurt gasped.

"Quinn, you kinda have to have sex to get pregnant" Mercedes stated matter of factly, "Oh my god Quinn! who?"

"Someone from cheer and football camp" she responded.

"You've been back home for two weeks, why haven't we heard about it?" Mercedes asked.

"I was embarrassed" she said sadly, "It was my first time and he was so nice to me during camp. After that night, I didn't see him anymore and I felt so stupid."

"Oh Quinn, I'm so sorry" Kurt said as him and Mercedes hugged her.

"Thanks. I can't believe I was so stupid though. What am I going to do if I am pregnant?" she started to cry again.

"We'll be there for you Quinn." Kurt said, "School doesn't start for another 45 minutes. I'll go to the store around the corner and get a test. "

"Thank you guys! I don't know what I'd do without you" Quinn said appreciatively.

Mercedes and Quinn stayed in the bathroom until Kurt returned with a couple tests. Five minutes later the tears were flowing freely again.

"Jenna's going to kill me" Quinn sobbed, "I am a sophomore in high school, I can't be pregnant."

"It'll all be okay Quinn. We'll come home with you so you could tell her. We will be there for you the whole time" Mercedes explained.

"Yeah, we will be the best substitute daddies we can" Kurt said hugging Quinn tightly.

"Thank you guys. I love you" Quinn said, "Come on, class starts and just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I want my academics to end."

"Well we have cooking first, so we will see you second period in Glee!" Kurt said.

"Okay, thank you guys so much." Quinn said.

* * *

><p>Quinn cleaned up her face and blotted away the tears. She straightened out her dress and walked to her first period class. Other than the pregnancy shocker, her day was okay. First period English seemed like it was going to be fun and she got to see her friend Brittany from cheer camp. They both had Glee together, so they walked to class with one another. When they arrived there Quinn's day got even worse.<p>

"Quinn, are you going to come in and get a seat?" Brittany said as she walked pass Quinn into the classroom.

"Um, I'm just gonna use the bathroom first" she said turning around quickly.

She splashed water on her face and tried to psych herself out saying everything was okay.

She washed up and when she came out of the bathroom she slammed into a hard body.

"Hey, baby if you wanted me that bad all you hadda do was say so" he said with a smirk planted on his face.

"Um-I-uh-'scuse me" she mumbled trying to get by, which he wouldn't let happen.

"Wait do I know you" he said smiling.

Quinn looked into his eyes and scowled.

Before she could say something he spoke.

"I'm just kidding Q. Do you think I could ever forget about the night we had at camp." he said pushing a piece of her hair out of her eyes.

With that he smirked and went back to the choir room for Glee, she asumed.

Quinn stood still for a moment trying to collect herself. When she walked into the choir room with her head held down, she was knocked out of her quiet state when Kurt and Mercedes called her over.

"We saved you a seat Quinn" Kurt called out.

She walked over to the seat and sat down without saying a word.

"Quinn are you OK, you look like you've seen a ghost" Mercedes said.

"I'm fine" she said when she realized he wasn't in there again.

Mr. Schuester came in and started speaking to them about the syllabus when the door flung open and a beautiful brunette girl in her cheer leading uniform interrupted.

"Sorry Mr. Schue, I couldn't open my locker" she said innocently.

"That's fine Santana, please take a seat" he responded.

She took the seat over from Quinn and started talking to Brittany. As soon as Mr. Schuester began speaking again, another interruption came through the door.

"Buenos Nachos Mr. Schue" he said as he looked at Santana and sending her a wink and a smirk. "Sorry, my locker was busted."

"Puckerman, last year I may have let you get away with being late but this year I won't tolerate it" Mr. Schuester explained, "Please take a seat."

He walked right up to where Quinn and Santana sat and gave Santana a peck on the cheek before picking her up and placing her on his lap.

"Your own seat, Puck" Mr. Schuester said.

"But I gotta sit by my girl" Puck whined. He looked over at Quinn, "Hey baby, wanna lemme have your seat?" he asked winking at her.

"uh" Quinn mumbled before she felt a wave of nausea and her hand shot up to her mouth. Without a word she ran out of the room and Puck took her seat without a thought.

"Should someone go check on her?" Rachel Berry, the head of the club asked.

"Yeah, she didn't look too good" Finn Hudson, Rachel's boyfriend added.

"I'll go" Mercedes offered and Mr. Shuester nodded his approval.

When Mercedes got to the nearest bathroom she heard a sobbing Quinn in the bathroom stall.

"Quinn, it's Mercedes. Let me in" she said.

Quinn opened the door for Mercedes and hugged her tightly. "He said he went to school somewhere else, I didn't know he'd be here. I can't do this" she cried into her friends shoulder.

"Who Quinn?" Mercedes asked as she comforted her friend.

"Him. Noah or Puck as I guess he is called. He is the guy from camp" Quinn explained.

"Oh my god" Mercedes said almost inaudibly. She shook her head to get the anger away. "You'll be fine Quinn, I promise. I'll be here for you. Don't worry about Noah Puckerman anymore."

* * *

><p>Quinn went through the rest of her day ,luckily, having either Mercedes or Kurt by her side the entire time.<p>

At the end of the day, she told Ms. Sylvester she no longer wanted to try out for cheerleading and headed to her locker to get her stuff to go home and tell Jenna her news.

"Why did you quit cheer" she heard a voice say behing her. She turned around and was face to face with Santana Lopez and Noah Puckerman. Ignoring that he was there, she answered Santana.

"I got a job and I need to work on school, so I have no time" she said nicely.

"You were amazing in camp, it's a shame you can't join" Santana replied.

"I'm sorry" she said before turning back to her locker and grabbing her bag before closing it.

"I have to go now." she turned on her heel and walked towards the parking lot.

But a large hand turned her around before she could get in her car. Noah Puckerman's hand.

"Hey Q. It's a shame you can't cheer, I was looking forward to seeing you in the skirt again" he said flirting with her.

Anger bubbled in her body. "At least your girlfriend will have it on. Now if you excuse me I have to go" she said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, don't be like that baby. She's not my girlfriend, just..a close friend." he explained, still blocking Quinn's way.

"Can you just leave me alone" Quinn snapped at him.

"Ooh, I don't remember you being this feisty at camp" he said leaning closer, "I like it." he said.

Overcome with anger and disgust she slapped him in the face. "Leave me the hell alone Puck" she spat before walking away from his stunned self. She got in her car and peeled out, leaving him alone.

"She's the girl right" Santana said as she walked up behind him in the parking lot.

"I dunno what you mean Sanny" he said acting as if nothing happened.

"The girl from camp that you actually liked. I mean I know you hooked up with everyone but she's the one you made dinner with" Santana said.

"Forget it San." he said shaking away his thoughts of the only girl at camp that actually saw him as more than a football stud. "Let's get your fine ass to my house before my ma gets home" he said picking her up.

"Sounds good with me" she said kissing him on the lips as they left.

They got in his car and were on his way. He'd never tell but he was extremely happy that Quinn Fabray was not only in his school, but in some of his classes. Maybe he could change and be the guy his mom raised him to be. Maybe he could be more than a bad ass.

* * *

><p><strong>Not sure where I am going with this but I kind of have been thinking about it! It is kind of based off of The Secret Life of The American Teenager where Amy got pregnant by Ricky at camp...but not really the same<strong>

**Not sure if I should continue!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**=)**


	2. These Are My Confessions

**Chapter 2! I hope everyone likes it. Thank you for the reviews last chapter!**

* * *

><p>After seeing Noah at school or at all, in general, Quinn was even more scared to tell her aunt that she was pregnant.<p>

Kurt and Mercedes met her at her house and they were prepared to help her tell Jenna everything.

Right before they went into her house, they saw Santana Lopez turn into the house a few doors down from her.

"Could this day get any worse?" Quinn asked, as she got her bags out of her car.

"Oh yeah" Kurt said, still looking at Santana.

"Really? How so?" Quinn countered, jokingly.

"Well, Puck could be with her and they could be flaunting everything in front of everyone" Mercedes added.

"Funny guys-" Quinn started to say before Kurt turned her around to see what they were looking at. It was Santana and Puck making out on the hood of her convertible. "I think I'm going to be sick again," she said before slamming her door.

"Quinny, don't worry about him. He is an idiot for ignoring you and he is a slut who will probably get a million diseases in his life. I don't know what girls see in him" Kurt ranted.

"Gee, thanks" Quinn said sarcastically.

"I didn't mean you" he said, "It's just look at them. Practically jumping each other in public, it's gross."

"Yeah well as much as I'd love to sit here and watch this" she said, rolling her eyes, "we have other things to deal with."

As Quinn led them into the house, she looked down the road at Santana's house. How could she still be so attracted to someone so heartless that obviously didn't care about her or her feelings? She pushed her thoughts aside and met up with everyone in the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Hey Quinnybear!" her Aunt Jenna greeted her. "How was your first day as a sophomore?"<p>

Quinn's aunt was a cool one. She was in her early thirties and was very successful. Quinn looked up to her a lot, which made this so much harder.

"Fine." Quinn answered. "But can we go into the living room, I need to talk to you."

"Um, yeah sure" Jenna said, "Is everything okay? Are people being mean to you because your new?" she asked as they sat down in the living room.

"No, that's not it" Quinn said as she grabbed Mercedes hand for support. "Please don't be mad at me." Quinn said as she started to cry.

"Quinn, tell me what's going on" Jenna said rubbing her hand on Quinn's shoulder.

"I made a really big mistake this summer," she said through her sobs, "And I never meant for it to happen but he said I was beautiful and everything was perfect and he said he had it, which he obviously didn't" she rushed out.

"Quinn, calm down. You're going to make yourself sick" she said, "Just tell me what's up. I don't understand what you're saying."

Quinn sniffled and wiped her eyes, "I'm pregnant, but please don't kick me out. I'm so sorry and I never meant for this to happen. Please. Just don't make me leave." She started sobbing grabbing onto Mercedes for dear life.

Jenna sat there for a second taking everything in before she spoke. "Come her Quinny" she said pulling Quinn in to a hug, "When did you find out?"

"This morning." she said sadly, "I am so sorry Jenna, I didn't mean for this to happen. I'll take whatever punishment you have, just don't make me leave."

She gave a slight chuckle "I know you didn't plan on having a baby at sixteen Quinny and why would I ever make you leave sweetie?" she asked as she comforted her neice.

"As punishment for ruining my life" Quinn mumbled.

"Punishing you isn't going to accomplish anything. Plus I can see you are punishing yourself enough already" Jenna explained.

"I'm so sorry! I promise I won't let this change my grades or anything" Quinn said wiping her tears away.

"Do you know what you're going to do yet?" Jenna questioned after Quinn calmed down a bit.

"I'm having a baby." Quinn answered.

"I know that. I mean are you going to keep it or put it up for adoption, abortion?" Jenna asked.

"Well abortion is out of the question. And I'm not sure about the rest" Quinn said.

"Well you have some time to think about it. What about the father" Jenna asked.

"Um-well" Quinn stuttered.

"Let's leave him out of this for now" Kurt interrupted, giving a pleading look to Jenna.

"You're right. Today has been a busy day." Jenna said. "Tomorrow after school we'll go to the doctor and get you some prenatal vitamins and some more information."

"Thank you Jenna. I'm so sorry" Quinn said, giving Jenna another hug.

"I know you are baby. This isn't going to be easy but I promise we will be here to help you" Jenna said, hugging Quinn and placing a kiss to her temple.

Quinn, Mercedes, and Kurt hung out for a bit in her room before she walked them out to their cars.

"Thank you guys for everything" Quinn said.

"We'll always be here you Quinny bear" Kurt teased.

"Oh gosh, I knew I'd regret her calling me that" Quinn laughed for what seemed like the first time today.

"Well, we'll see you at school tomorrow Quinn, if you need us give us a call" Mercedes said, hugging Quinn before she left.

"Thank you guys for everything" Quinn called out to them as they drove away.

* * *

><p>She sat on the hammock of her front yard to relax a bit before bed. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on everything going on.<p>

She sat there for a good couple of minutes before the hammock moved. She opened her eyes and wanted to shut them as qucikly as they opened.

"What?" she said shortly.

"Can't I come say hi to my favorite person" he said nudging her with his shoulder.

"Actually, no you can't" she said before sitting up to leave, "I'm going inside so you might as well leave."

"Did I do something?" he asked.

"Wow!" she said disbelieving what she just heard.

"What?" he asked, acting as if nothing was wrong between them.

"Noah- oh sorry Puck, that is your name right? Well, we aren't even friends, so how could I be your favorite person?" she asked, brow raised.

"Oh, I think we're more than friends" he said, winking. "You know how much I enjoy your company."

"Oh please, you mean so much that you could leave me in the middle of the night and ignore me after that?" she spat out.

"What are you so upset about?" he asked, "You knew who I was all along, you heard the rumors."

"Oh, forgive me for trying to get to know you and not the you every one else talked about" she said, rolling her eyes.

"Ya know, I don't remember you being this - bitchy, at camp" he said, "kind of a turn off. When did you change from nice to bitch?"

"Oh my god! You don't know me or anything about me!" she said, "And I became a bitch when I found out- you know what, I don't owe you anything. I'm going to bed please ame alone. Pretend that I'm just like all of your other conquests and I don't exist." she got up off the hammock.

"Look, you're not a bitch. I'm sorry. Maybe I can make this up to you" he said running a hand down her arm.

"You can make this up to me by leaving me the hell alone" Quinn said, trying to contain her anger and stop her tears from falling.

"You sure that's what you want baby" he said flirtingly.

She ignored him and walked up the stairs.

"And for the record, sorry I left you that night. Figured you didn't want anyone to see me there. Didn't want to ruin your chances of hooking up with anyone else."

Quinn stopped and turned to look at him, hate pouring out, "For the record, I wasn't interested in anyone else. I wasn't there to hook up. I was there to cheer and meet new friends. Also, I was a virgin so forgive me for not being happy that you left me that night. Now I don't owe you anything so if you would please leave I would appreciate it."

Puck's jaw dropped when he hear her say she was a virgin. "Quinn, I'm- I didn't know" he said shocked at what she just said.

"Maybe that's because you were more focused on getting in my pants then getting to know me." Quinn snapped.

"I'm sor-" he began before Quinn interrupted him.

"I don't want to hear it. Goodnight Puck, I'm sure Santana is waiting for round two" she walked inside, slammed the door, and turned off the outside lights.

Puck stood in his spot, shocked at what he learned.

_Of course she was a virgin. I'm such an idiot. that explains why she seemed so innocent to jokes I had or things I said, _ he thought.

Running a hand through his mohawk he left, not bothering to go back to Santana's. He felt like shit and he knew he fucked up, again.

He walked home and broke into his mom's liquor cabinet to drink himself to forget. Forget about trying. Forget about his issues. And to forget about Quinn Fabray and how he took away her virginity.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading!<strong>

**Have a wonderful day :)**


	3. The Secret Is Out

**Hello, Hello! Here is the new chapter! I hope you enjoy =)**

* * *

><p>One month later...<p>

At 12 weeks, Quinn was finally getting used to the fact that she was pregnant. The tiny aches and pains were bearable and the nausea had finally seemed to end. The obgyn said everything was going well and Quinn began doing pregnancy yoga with her aunt as a partner. Kurt and Mercedes were godsends; always being there for her and never letting anyone no her secret.

However, it was going to start getting harder.

A tiny bump was now visible under Quinn's normally skin tight clothing. Luckily, it being October, Quinn was able to mask it by wearing heavier clothes. While she wasn't necessarily hiding the fact that she was expecting, she also wasn't broadcasting it.

Because she started dressing differently, people started to talk.

"Maybe she got a boob job. They are looking quite nice" some said, while others said she was cut from cheerleading and resorted to "eating her problems away".

As Quinn walked through the hallway, the whispering didn't stop.

- "I heard she moved here because she had an affair with a teacher"

- "I heard she slept with everyone at football camp"

- "I bet her parents didn't wnat her and sent her away"

- "She probably is a slut I mean look at her"

- "I heard she was pregnant. I mean look at her, she definitely has gained weight"

When Quinn heard that one, her heart sank. She texted Mercedes and met her in the choir room.

"Mercedes, people are going to start talking." Quinn said.

"Let them talk then" Mercedes said, "Don't let them get to you. You are doing fine and they don't matter."

"Do you think I should tell everyone before the rumor mill gets worse?" Quinn asked.

"You don't owe anyone anything. Only tell the people you want to know. Who knows besides Jenna, Kurt and me?" Mercedes asked.

"That's it. Well, Ms. Pillsbury and Mr. Schue know because I talked to her about it. You know, in case I missed school and stuff. Mr. Schuester and her were really supportive and they won't tell anyone." Quinn said.

"Well, if you want to stop the rumors, you can tell everyone. I mean it's not like our school is huge, so everyone usually finds out everyone's business anyway. But maybe you should tell your friends, like the people from glee and stuff, first."

"Yeah, you're right. I'll think about it before I do anything though" Quinn said.

* * *

><p>the next day...<p>

The rumors were at it again this morning and Quinn was ready to tell some of her friends. She decided in Glee club she'd let them know first. She thought about Puck and telling him first but in the past month he'd ignored her whenever they were in the same room and he had ensured that Santana and her minions were rude to her whenever they could be. He didn't deserve to be told, especially if he was going to act the way he was.

Quinn got to glee early to tell Mr. Schue that she would like to share her news. He commended her on being brave and offered to help her if she needed anything at all. Mercedes and Kurt stood up front with her and when everyone got to class, she prepared herself to speak.

When she looked up to face them, she noticed Santana and Puck weren't there, which made it easier on her. She figured better do it now before she lost her nerve.

"Hey guys. Um, there have been some rumors being spread about me recently and I just wanted to clear them up" Quinn said.

"Oh, Quinn, we don't believe anything those people say. We are your friends and they spread rumors because the think they're cool" Rachel said.

"Thanks Rach. But I need to do this" Quinn said, grabbing Kurt's hand in hers. "Well, um, I figured since we are all really close and you're going to find out eventually, that I'd just tell you."

Quinn paused and took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

She looked around the room to see shocked faces, so she continued, "I know it looks bad but I already know all that and how it makes me seem. But I've accepted the fact that my one lapse in judgement changed my life forever. You all don't have to agree with my decision to have my baby or anything, I just wanted to be truthful with you all. So, thanks," she said before sitting in her seat.

The class was mostly in shock before some whispers came about.

"Well, none of us can say we know what you're going through, but we are all here for you Quinn." Finn said as Rachel and the rest of the club nodded too.

"Thanks guys" Quinn said smiling.

"Who is the daddy, if you don't mind us asking?" Matt asked.

"Um, well- I'm not ready to tell everyone that yet." Quinn answered honestly. Everyone nodded in understanding.

"Well, Quinn we are all here for you and we appreciate you sharing this with us. I think rather than having and actual class today we can all go to the library to look up song choices to sing at the pep rally next month. " Mr. Schuester said, causing everyone to leave and head to the library.

* * *

><p>As they walked, Puck and Santana came up on the rear to catch up.<p>

"Hey Britts, where are we going?" Santana asked.

"Oh, Schue decided we're going to the library to look up songs to sing at the pep rally" Brittany replied.

"Why? We have like a month?" she asked.

"I think he chose today because we all got a real shock earlier and he knew none of us would really be focused anymore." Brittany said, shrugging her shoulders.

"What shock?" Santana asked, "We only missed like ten minutes today."

"Oh, well, Quinn had something to tell us. You should ask her," Brittany said.

"Why can't you tell us Britt?" Puck asked.

"Because it isn't my business," she answered.

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind you telling us, I mean it's bound to get out anyway" Puck said, honestly interested in Quinn's news.

"Yeah, I mean it can't be that bad. She's like Queen innocent" Santana said.

"She isn't as innocent as we think" Brittany said quietly.

"What is it? Does she have like a disease or something? Just tell us Britt, she won't care." Santana said.

"I can't. But I'll see you guys later" Brittany said turning to go in the library.

"What do you think she said?" Santana asked.

"I dunno, but it doesn't matter. Missing it was totally worth it" Puck said with a wink.

As they walked into the library, they saw little groups of the club looking at sheet music. Puck went to the back of the library while Santana went to catch up with Brittany, to get the gossip.

When she got to them, she overheard Brittany, Tina, and Artie talking about Quinn.

"I'm really glad she told us" Artie said, "she must feel all alone and she needs to know we are here for her."

"Yeah. I feel so bad for her though. She looked like she was so sad these last couple of days but maybe now that we know she will feel better" Brittany added.

"Can you guys imagine? A baby at 16. She's going to need a lot of help" Tina said, "And I know I'll be there for her. My mom was young when she had my older brother, so from what my mom told me, you need all the help you can, especially from friends."

"Me too!" Artie and Brittany agreed.

Santana stood behind the bookshelf shocked at what she just heard. She jumped when she felt a hand on her back. She caught her breath and spun around to see Puck.

"What're you doing?" he asked.

"She's pregnant" Santana said with a gleam in her eye.

"Who?" Puck asked.

"Quinn" she said, "That's why she is dressing all frumpy and stuff. Wow! You're lucky all you did with her was have dinner together." Santana said.

"yeah" Puck replied trying to hide the fact that his heart practically just stopped.

"Let's go, Mr. Schue won't even know we left" she said pulling him towards the janitor's room.

Even though he was now freaked out, he figured he needed the distraction, "Lead the way."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading!<strong>

**See you all tomorrow :)**


	4. Fathers and Mothers

**Hello beautiful readers! Enjoy this!**

* * *

><p>Quinn felt better knowing that her friends knew she was pregnant and on her own terms.<p>

After the final bell of the day rang she headed to her locker to get some things before leaving. However, leaving isn't always easy as it sounds.

"Sup Milf" she heard Puck say from behind her.

"Leave me alone" she said, trying to walk around him.

"Whose the daddy?" he said as he followed her out.

"Can you just tell me why you bothered me so I can go home. I actually have a lot on my mind unlike some people I know," she replied staring him in the eyes.

"Jeez, the pregnancy hormones are starting already? Can't be good" he joked sourly.

"So, how'd you find out?" she asked, "as I recall you weren't there when I was making my announcement. Busy trying to get another girl pregnant were you?" she snapped at him.

"Don't worry about what I was doing, I won't be making that mistake again" he snarled, "What I'm concerned with is why you didn't tell me."

"Was I supposed to tell you when you were fucking Santana and every other girl? Or was it when you were ignoring me everyday? Or maybe I should have told you when you got everyone to treat me like shit. Hm, I guess I didn't have the time!" she snapped walking closer to her car.

Puck stepped between her and her car ensuring she couldn't leave. "Cut the crap Quinn. Didn't you think it be something I'd like to know!" he yelled.

"Don't yell at me!" she growled. "And yes I thought about telling you many times since I found out. And every time I was about to you were an ass. It's not like you want anything to do with me, so why should it matter?"

"It's my kid ! I'd take care of it you know; you too," he said, a bit calmer than before.

"I don't need you to take care of me. I've been doing pretty well without you since I found out." she explained.

She looked at him and thought she saw a glimmer of something in his eyes _shock, fear, sadness. "_Look, I've had a pretty shitty couple of days with everyone talking about me and me telling people, so can we please do this another time? We can talk or whatever then. Please?_"_

He could tell she was tired and stressed. While he wasn't the most observant person, he knew that wasn't good for a baby. "Yeah. Fine. Whatever. I'll see you later."

"Thank you" she said as he moved away and opened her door.

As he was ready to leave he turned back to her, "Q" he started, "Um- Just- Be careful."

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"We still haven't talked and I need answers" he said cooly, creating a facade to cover up his feelings.

"Sure" she said before closing the door and driving off.

* * *

><p>The next few days at school things were brutal. When word spread that she really was pregnant, the rumors got worse. She was called a whore and a slut along with rumors flying about who the father was and how she didn't even know who it was. Normally, Quinn didn't care what they said about her but today she just couldn't handle it.<p>

"So, the best excuse you came up with was you got a job and that's why you quit cheering?" Santana asked snottily as she walked up to her.

"Well, it was my business anyway, I could say whatever I wanted" Quinn answered, "Did you need something Santana?"

"Just wondering how little innocent you got knocked up. Ever hear of protection" she replied.

"Well, I'd imagine I got pregnant the same way everyone else does; sex. And actually yes, I have heard of protection." Quinn said honestly.

"Ever hear of using it?" Santana pushed, trying to make Quinn break.

"Is there a reason you are sitting hear giving me a sex talk? Shouldn't you be off in the janitor's closet or under the bleachers?" Quinn countered.

"Actually, yes I should be. And I made sure I brought tons of condoms and that I'm on the pill. I don't want to have a mistake to be stuck with, like you are." Santana replied.

"First of all, you don't know anything about me or the situation I'm in. I may be 16 and this wasn't planned, but my child isn't going to be known as a mistake. Second of all, I'm not stuck in any way. Now why don't you leave me alone." Quinn said

"Geez, touchy touchy Ms. Fabray. No need to be a bitch, what I'm saying isn't half as bad as what everyone else is saying. I'm the only one who will actually say it to your face," Santana said.

"I don't give a shit what you or anyone else has to say! My friends and family know what is going on. So you need to back the hell off. This has nothing to do with you" Quinn countered.

"You gonna kiss your baby with that mouth?" Santana pushed, "Is everyone right Quinn? Are you a whore? I bet you don't even know who the baby's dad is!"

Fed up and angry, Quinn got real close to Santana's face, "Not that it's your business, but I've had sex one time. ONCE! I doubt that constitutes me being a whore; unlike you who has a long list of conquests. And as for the baby's dad, why don't you ask your fuck buddy!" she yelled, slamming her locker leaving Santana standing there stunned.

_No fucking way!_ She thought. _She's lying no doubt, Puck always tells me when he screws someone because we laugh about it after when he comes back to me_. Santana shook off the confrontation, for now. She left to meet up with Puck...

* * *

><p>When Quinn got home that day all she wanted to do was relax, eat some food, and read her book.<p>

As she finished cutting her apple and prepared to sit on the deck, a knock came from the front door.

_Of course,_ she thought, _never a dull moment._ She went to the door and Puck was standing there.

"Hi" she said.

"Hey, can we talk?" he asked.

"Um, sure" she said, _better now than later, _"Come on in"

"Thanks" he said following her to the back deck.

"So..." she said.

"So..." he repeated.

"Well, you're going to be a father" she said with a small chuckle.

"Yeah. I'm still trying to get used to that" he said honestly.

"Yeah, it took me awhile to believe that I was going to be a parent, too" she replied.

"Do you really hate me that much" he said. Quinn looked confused. "I mean why didn't you tell me when you found out Quinn" he said raising his voice.

"No I don't hate you. But, one, I was scared. Two, you were a little busy every time I saw you, and three, I didn't think you'd care" she said honestly.

"I think I still have a right to know!" he said shouting. "I mean, this child is just as much mine as it is yours."

"I think you kind of lost the right to act all high and mighty with me when you ignored me and left after you screwed me," she replied.

"Can you move on from that. I'm a sex shark. I have sex with no strings and no look backs. I get it, I left you, it was a shitty thing to do. Sue me why don't you" he said cockily.

"This right here, is why I didn't tell you or want to talk to you. You have like split personality disorder or something!" Quinn said standing up and walking to the other side of the deck.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"You were so nice to me during camp. I guess that was just an act to get the new girl in your bed" Quinn said, shaking the memories from her head.

"Actually it was your bed" he said smirking.

"ARGH! You are such an ass" Quinn huffed, "Can you stop being Puck for one god damn minute of your life and be Noah! Good god, it's like you think being an ass makes you more appealing. Well news flash it doesn't!"

" Are you done yet?" he asked after her rant.

"No, I'm not. I'm the one getting ridiculed at school. I'm the one who gets personal attacks from your girlfriend and everyone else. I'm the one who made one mistake and I get judged for it" she said tearing up. "You get to do whatever you want. I'm sick of it! I look like a teen mom who is a whore. Do you know how many times i've heard people talking about how my baby's father unknown or that he threw me away and doesn't want the baby. Do you know what it feels like?"

"No one is stopping you from telling them I'm the father" is all he said in response.

"As if I want people to know that the person always making nasty comments to me and the one who is known for sleeping around is the father of my child."she retorted.

"Our child. It's mine too" he countered.

"No, it's mine. You haven't been around. Maybe if you would have been a bit nicer I'd say our child, but until that is proven, it's my baby." she said standing her ground.

"When did you become heartless?" he asked.

"Hm, let's see, about the same time I found out I was PREGNANT BY A GUY WHO ONLY CARES ABOUT HIMSELF!" she yelled.

"Calm down, would ya! " he said pulling at the hair from his mohawk.

"You do not tell me to calm down" she said blood boiling, "I lost my virginity to a guy I barely knew at camp because I thought he was a kind and considerate person. He made me feel like I was worth something in this world. I was wrong. Now I am pregnant and in high school. So forgive me for not being calm."

"You don't have to keep putting me down" he said.

"I'm just stating my opinion." she said, "Since that day you have been either rude or crude to me whenever we've seen each other. You make me feel like an idiot for ever believing you."

"I make you feel like an idiot?" he asked. "When did you ever believe me anyway."

"Let's see, when you called me beautiful. When you said I was different from the other girls you'd been with. Maybe when you told me you had protection," she listed.

Puck took a deep breath before responding. "I get it. I fucked up bad Quinn. But that doesn't mean I'm not going to be there for my kid. My dad's a deadbeat but I don't roll that way. I'm sorry I lied about protection or whatever. But that's in the past, can we just move on from right here right now?" he asked.

"I don't know" she answered honestly.

"What do you mean you don't know? It's my kid. I can take you to court or whatever" he said.

"I'm not the heartless bitch you're making me out to be. I'm angry now but I'll eventually settle down. I won't have my baby living a screwed up life because their parents aren't together. I don't think I can move on with what happened between you and I. Not unless you start treating me like a person and not one of your groupies or whatever." she answered honestly.

"All I'm asking is you give me a chance to prove to you I want to be there for my kid. You don't even have to like me if you don't want to. But I want to be their for my son or daughter" Puck replied.

Quinn let her self think about everything that had been going on."Okay."

"Okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm not going to keep you from being a dad if you want to be one. But this isn't something you can decide you want to stop. If you're in, you're in. I understand we aren't together, but you have to be at least a bit civil to me for things to work," she explained.

"um- Yea, Yeah totally. I get it and I promise I want to be there." he answered.

"Ok." she said with a tiny smile, "Now, I don't want to be rude but, I'm starving and have some homework to do, so you have to get going."

"Yea, definitely" he said, walking to the door to leave, "thank you!"

"No problem" she said, giving him a wave goodbye.

"He's the father?" Aunt Jenna asked as she snuck up behind Quinn.

"Yupp" Quinn said, "You heard everything?"

"Yupp" she said popping her p's, "Sounds like there's a lot of pent up emotion there."

"I don't want to talk about it. My emotions are crazy enough from the hormones" Quinn replied.

"OK, we don't have to talk about it" Jenna said, "I was simply stating an observation. But you know, it isn't the worse thing in the world to have feelings for the person you're having a baby with."

"I-it's not" Quinn stuttered.

"We'll talk later" Jenna said, "Let's go feed my goddaughter and her baby."

"Thanks" Quinn said, appreciating the fact that that conversation was dropped for now.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it!<strong>

**Stay cool!**


	5. Oh boy!

**Hello, Hello! **

**Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Things were definitely better this past month.<p>

Puck and Quinn were no longer at each other's throats and they fromed something resembling a _friend_ship. He toned down on the nasty comments and even texted Quinn about baby stuff. If she found out any information relating to the baby she texted him. So, overall, they were cordial, even in school.

Puck was walking through the halls before his class when he got a text.

_Noah, Don't forget the appt. today. We can find out if it's a boy or girl hopefull! just a reminder cus u wanted to come.- Quinn_

_Q, I'll B there. thanx-Puck_

While they weren't really friends, he was glad that they were able to act amicably towards one another, for the baby's sake. She hadn't told anyone that except Kurt and Mercedes that he was the father, so he didn't really have anyone thinking they had anything to do with each other. At school, he was still the badass football player. At home, he was preparing himself for being a dad while training for football, being with Santana, and being the man of the house. (He wouldn't admit it, but he kind of liked the idea of being a father; even if he's only 17.)

Puck went through his day like normal. Nurses office for math, skipping classes, fooling around in lunch, lifting in gym, and sleeping through everything else.

As he was walking towards his locker to go home, a small hand pulled him into the teacher's room.

"San, as much as I'd love to now, I gotta go" he said.

"Baby, trust me, nothing is more important than this" she said running her hand down his chest to his belt buckle.

"Babe, I really can't-mmm" he said trying to ignore the affect she was having on him.

"So i got you something" she said as she unbuttoned his pant.

"mm-yea" he said.

"Yupp, I figured my boyfriend would like a little pick me up after a long day" she said, excentuating the word long.

"boyfriend?" he asked with a raised brow.

"Come on Puck. We don't do this with anyone else anymore. Plus, it means you'll be able to enjoy all of my _assets_" she said.

"Assets?" he questioned.

She leaned up and whispered in his ear, "All of them. I'll let you do anything, anywhere!"

"uhh" he groaned at her words.

"So, boyfriend?" she asked as she put her hands at the waist band of his boxers.

"Yes, boyfriend" he said kissing her, "But I have to go."

"Good!" she squeeled, kissing down his neck, "You're not going to want to leave after you get your present." She began to unzipper the dress she was wearing.

_Don't look idiot. You have to go. Shit. She looks so good though. No. Stop. Damn she keeps licking her lips._

Santana dropped her dress revealing a skimpy green lingerie set complete with leg garter. "I locked the door and all the teachers have a huge meeting and won't interrupt us. I know in here is one of your fantasies. Plus, green is your favorite color," she said walking up close to him and grinding against him. "So are you staying?"

He looked her up and down and nodded, "Fuck yes" he said, all prior thoughts forgotten as he picked her up and moved to the sofa...

* * *

><p>As Quinn sat in the doctor's office, she kept checking her phone to see if there was a reason Puck was running late. She sent him a text asking if he was coming but he never answered. She couldn't keep asking the nurse for more time, after she was already an hour late for the appointment because of waiting for him. She felt stupid for not having a back up person there for her. So, when they called her in the last time, she was alone to get the new sonogram pictures and find out the sex of <strong>her<strong> baby.

* * *

><p>The next day at school, Quinn was full of different emotions. Happy that she knew the sex of her baby, anxious to let everyone else know, and pissed off that Puck never showed up or even bothered to answer a text or call her. She just wanted this day to be over and it hadn't even started. She hoped everything would be drama and stress free so she could go home and get her mind off things.<p>

Of course, just like her luck,**_ he_** was waiting at her locker.

"Q, I'm so sorry-" he began.

"Don't bother" she said putting a hand up and ignoring him as she rifled through her locker.

"I know you don't want to hear it but I'm sorry. My mom sent a note to the school saying she needed to work earlier because there was an emergency there and I had to babysit my little sister. And my phone died. I really wanted to come." he explained.

"I said don't bother" she repeated, trying her best to ignore everything he had to say.

"Look, I'm so sorry. My mom needed me and there was no one else. You could even call my mom to ask if you want." he said. _please don't, he thought._

Even though she was pissed, she decided to believe him because he sounded and looked sincere. "It's fine Puck. But I have class so I'll see you later."

"So are we cool?" he asked.

"We're fine" she said giving him a small smile and walking to her class.

She was still upset that he didn't go to the appointment or try to get in touch with her later in the night, but it wasn't his fault his mom had work and he had to babysit. _even if her should have called._ As she sat in her classes she realized she forgot to show him the sonogram pictures and tell him the baby's sex. She decided at the end of the day before he had practice she'd give them to him.

* * *

><p>She spotted him with his bag by the locker room, when she decided to talk to him.<p>

Jogging up to him, she called out his name, "Puck wait up."

He turned and looked at her with an expression that told her he was confused. "What's up Q? I thought we were cool?" he asked.

"Oh, we are. I just forgot to give you something from yesterday" she said looking through her bag for the stuff.

"What about yesterday" Quinn heard someone say behind her.

She turned to see Santana in her cheer outfit coming up to Puck.

"Nothing, I just need to talk to Puck for a second" Quinn responded.

"Well, anything you can say to my boyfriend, you can say it in front of me too" Santana said running her hand up his abs, "right baby."

"huh, um yeah" he said after he finished checking Santana out, "Yeah it's fine."

"Well, it's about yesterday." Quinn said, trying to get him to realize what she was referring to.

"What do you mean yesterday? He was with me all day?" Santana asked.

"What?" Quinn asked, now extremely confused.

"Yeah, Puck and I became official yesterday and we celebrated all night at my house," she said smiling and nudging Puck, who looked like he might throw up.

"Oh, really. How nice" Quinn said, trying to mask her now boiling anger.

"Quinn really it isn't-" he started before she cut him off.

"Don't" she said shortly, "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Wait, what did you have to tell us?" Santana asked curiously.

"I didn't have to tell _you_ anything" Quinn said, "And it doesn't matter what I had to say to _him_ anyway."

"You can tell us. No need for things to be awkward." Santana said.

"Why would it be awkward?" Quinn asked.

"Well, you liked Puck over the summer and it never went anywhere. And now that we're dating, you might feel weird being around both of us, when you have feelings for him," she answered simply.

"Oh really?" Quinn asked. _He obviously didn't tell her he's having a baby, she thought._" Don't worry, I want nothing to do with your precious boyfriend. And if I felt anything during the summer, it has nothing to do with now. I'm smarter now than I was then."

"Well good. Cause we knew nothing would happen" Santana said snottily.

"Yupp" Quinn said shortly. "I'm gunna go."

She started to turn when Puck spoke, "Talk to you later Q?" he asked, trying to gauge just how screwed he was in this situation..

"No, I'm going to be really busy the next couple of months. I doubt I'll have time and even if I do, my phone might be dead" she said coldly to Puck.

"No need to be rude Quinn" Santana said. "What's your probelm anyway? Pregnancy not all it is cracked up to be?"

"First of all, I wasn't talking to you so butt out! And my problem?" Quinn asked, "Like I told you last time, ask your boyfriend!"

She started walking away before she added, "By the way, thought you guys might like to know** I'm **having a baby boy. You know, since we're all _friends,_ I figured you'd want hear it from me and not anyone else," she gave Puck a nasty look and walked away; ignoring Puck's trying to get her to listen to him.

* * *

><p>"What does she mean ask my boyfriend?" Santana asked, when Quinn was out of sight.<p>

"I dunno" Puck said sadly, trying to comprehend that Quinn was angry and he was having a baby boy. A son.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes, I have no clue" he said.

"It's yours isn't it?" Santana said crossing her hands over her chest.

"What?" he said, finally pulled out of his thoughts.

"About a month ago she kind of hinted you were the father. And looking at you now, it is kind of obvious" she replied.

"San, I'm sorry" he said dejectedly.

"Don't." she said simply, "We weren't together when you two apparently made a baby and even though I'm kind of pissed you didn't tell me you actually hooked up with her, i'll get over it."

"Really? You're not mad?" Puck asked.

"No and I kind of get why you didn't want anyone to know you were the father. I mean you have a reputation to uphold and she's just too childish looking." she explained.

"You're amazing Sanny" he said pulling her in to a hug.

"I know. Plus it isn't like you want her. I mean you're not into her right? It's just me and you?" she asked.

"Yes. Definitely baby" he promised.

"Well, then we are good." she said smiling, "We have practice though so come on."

"Let's go babe" he said putting his arm around her and walking to practice.

* * *

><p>Quinn got home and was pissed and more emotional than usual. She called Kurt and Mercedes to come over so she could tell them it was a boy. She didn't want to tell anyone before she told Puck, because he had been doing so much to be there for the baby. Now, she realized it was all a show.<p>

She sat on her bed and read as she waited.

When she heard the doorbell, she rushed down to greet her guests.

She pulled open the door and instantly tried to slam it before a foot jammed in it so she couldn't.

"Quinn give me two minutes please" Puck pleaded.

"You don't deserve my time" she said, taking advantage of his change in position to close the door.

"Please Quinn. I get it I messed up, bad. But we aren't together so I figured it wouldn't be a big deal. I'm really sorry, I didn't think about how you'd feel if I didn't go. But I'm really excited that we're having a boy. I promise I'll make it up to you and I won't miss the appointments ever again. I know your pissed but I'll sit out here until you talk to me" he explained as he stood against the door.

Unbeknowest to him, Quinn was listening and letting the tears fall. Pissed that she believed him again, mad that he lied, and upset that she had no one there to love her while she was going throught this.

After about a half an hour, the front door opened and Puck jumped up, "Qui- You're not Quinn."

"No. I'm her aunt." Jenna said staring at Puck, "You're Noah, I guess?"

"Puck" he corrected.

"Mhm" she said, "Listen, _Noah_ I get you two are going through some really adult shit right now but my niece can not be crying and getting herself overly excited, it's not good for the baby."

"Crying? Shit, I didn't think it- damn" he mumbled.

"Yeah you didn't," she said, "Anyways, I sent her upstairs to rest because she has friends coming over. But she heard what you had to say, if it helps."

"Um, thanks" Puck said, "I know you probably hate me too or whatever but I am really trying here. I want to be a good dad."

"I don't know you so I can't hate you; but I know she doesn't either. She's just mad," Jenna explained, "But just a little fyi, she isn't so much mad that you didn't go, it's that you didn't answer her texts all night and you lied to her face."

"I understand" Puck said sadly, "I'm gonna go now, but tell her I'm sorry."

"Before you leave" Jenna said, while pulling out sonogram pictures with Puck's name on them, "Quinnie wanted me to give these to you. She said just because you were an ass to her doesn't mean she can cut your son from your life."

"Thank you" Puck said smiling.

"Your welcome" she replied, "And don't worry. everything will work out how it's supposed to. G'night."

As Puck walked towards his car he was mesmerized by the pictures he had. He could see the outline of the face of the baby and could clearly see the penis and other features. What made him smile was the top corner with the name "Baby Boy Fabray-Puckerman" written. He was happy that she was going to let his son have his last name, even though they weren't together and weren't really anything. He put one photo in his wallet and left the others out to show his mom and sister. _Maybe this won't be so bad, _he thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!<strong>


	6. Small Town

**Hello!**

**I really like the interaction in this chapter, so I hope you all do too!**

* * *

><p>Quinn was exhausted!<p>

She was always an busy girl, but nothing prepared her for this. School, homework, yoga, and volunteering seemed to be all she did every day yet she never got used to the schedule. Her belly wasn't even that big yet and she was exhausted at simply walking up the stairs.

It was finally the weekend and after everything that happened this week, she needed some downtime. At the insistance of Kurt and Mercedes, she was going to head out to the mall with them to buy some clothes for the baby and herself.

Shockingly, when her parents found out she was having a son, they didn't have too much to say, but sent her a pretty nice amount of cash that would be more than enough for anyone to raise a child for awhile. She was surprised, but figured it was their way of apologizing for not really being there as her parents. So Quinn, would be able to buy some nice things with ease.

After early afternoon yoga with Jenna, they were off to shop.

When they got into the baby store, Quinn's eyes grew ten fold.

"Look how cute everything is!" she exclaimed as she looked through a rack of clothes.

"Oh, my, god, this little boy will be the most stylish kid in all of Lima" Kurt added.

"We'll go to the other end of the store and meet back up in the middle so we don't miss any of the good stuff," Mercedes suggested.

"Sounds good" Quinn said as she began ruffling through everything.

After about thirty minutes, her cart was half full and she wasn't even near the middle of the store.

* * *

><p>She was about to go down to the next rack when she saw a teddy bear on a high level that she fell in love with. She tried to find an employee to help her but there was no one. So, she tried to reach it.<p>

"Stupid shortness" she said to herself, "I just need like three more inches!" Suddenly, the bear was pulled down and handed to her, "Oh, thank you so much! I really wanted this one"

"It's no trouble dear" the woman said, "How far along are you if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh, no I don't mind. I'm 16 weeks. I just found out I'm having a boy!" Quinn gushed.

"That's wonderful dear!" the women replied, "You and your husband must be so excited."

"Husband" Quinn repeated, "Oh, no I'm not married. I don't even have a boyfriend."

"I'm so sorry. Geesh, I'm nosy." she said, "I just assumed the father would be there."

"Don't worry about it. It's nice to talk to someone not in my own family" Quinn said with a chuckle, "But the father is- supportive. So it'll all work out."

"That is good then," she said, "I'm Rose, by the way."

"It's nice to meet you Rose. I'm Quinn" she said shaking the woman's hand, "Are you shopping for your children?"

"Oh you're sweet. I'm a little too old to have kids. Well, I'm 38 but I have two of my own already. I'm actually here because I'm going to be a grandmother."

"That's fantastic! Boy or girl, do you know?" Quinn asked as she purused the clothes with Rose.

"A boy as well" she said.

"Mom?" a younger voice was heard around the corner.

"Speaking of my kids" Rose said, "Over here Lexie."

"There you are! I found so many awesome toys!" Lexie said.

"I'm sure you did," Rose said turning to Quinn, "This is my daughter Lexie. Lexie, this is my new friend Quinn."

"Nice to meet you Lexie. I love your dress!" Quinn said happily.

"Thank you. Nice to meet you too" Lexie said, "You have really nice hair. I like the braid. My mom can't do them."

"Hey!" Rose laughed playfully.

"What you can't mom!" she said.

"Thank you" Quinn said laughing along with them, "I can do a quick one for you if you want?"

"Really? Mom is it ok?" Lexie asked.

"If Quinn wants to sure" Rose said, "It'll look better than what I can do."

"Come here" Quinn said. Lexie stood infront of Quinn and she gave her two side braids that connected into one. "All done."

Lexie ran to the nearest mirror and squeeled with delight. "You are so cool! Thank you Quinn" she said hugging her.

"No problem" Quinn answered. She hadn't smiled this much in awhile. Lexie went off to find more stuff, leaving Rose and Quinn alone again.

"You're gonna be a good mother" Rose said.

"How do you know?" Quinn asked.

"You just met my daughter, who is one of the most stubborn eleven years old ever and she loved you instantly. Plus, you had a real shine to you when you were talking to her."

"Thank you for saying that," Quinn said, "I'm so nervous because I'm still so young and I'm worried I can't do it."

"Well it isn't easy, but it'll work out. It always does." Rose explained. "Now how about we pick out some clothes for our little boys."

"Sounds great!" Quinn said.

Rose, Quinn, and Lexie looked through all the aisles and filled their carts before finally meeting up with Mercedes and Kurt at the registers.

"Kurt, Mercedes, this is Rose and her daughter Lexie. They've been helping me out with shopping. Rose, Lexie, these are my best friends Mercedes and Kurt." After introductions they began paying for their things.

"Quinn, if you don't mind i'd like to buy this bear for your little boy." Rose said.

"That's sweet but you don't have to" Quinn responded.

"Oh nonsense, I'd love to. It'll remind you of me and when things get tough you can remember everything we talked about today," Rose explained.

"Thank you Rose. You've made today pretty amazing" Quinn said honestly.

"Well, we had fun with you" Rose said.

"Um, we were going to the food court now because I'm really wanting some onion rings and ice cream, would you guys like to join us?" Quinn asked hesitantly.

"Please mom!" Lexie chimed in.

"Sure, we'd love to" Rose answered.

* * *

><p>They all headed to the food court and listened to Rose tell horror stories from when she was pregnant and answered all questions Quinn had.<p>

"You'll have to give me your email Quinn! I got my son some of these wonderful books to read when you are a first time parent. I can send you the names" Rose mentioned.

"I'd love that!" Quinn said, "Does he actually read them? I can't imagine a boy willingly reading about pregnancy."

"Oh yeah he reads them" Lexie said, "He tries to act like he doesn't but we always see him outside reading them."

"Yes, although Lexie here makes fun of him for reading them, he is learning a lot. He is scared, but he is very excited." Rose confessed.

"That's nice." Quinn said, suddenly feeling sad that she didn't have any books or a man to read any books.

"Q, Mercedes and I are going to go get some candy from the store on the other side of the mall, do you want anything?" Kurt asked.

"Ooh, some snow caps and chocolate covered pretzels please. Oh and some cherry gummy bears! Thank you" Quinn said trying to hand them cash.

"We got it Quinn, do you guys want anything?" Mercedes asked Rose and Lexie. Lexie gave her mom a pleading nod to which Rose eventually accepted.

"Can I please have some watermelon sour patches" Lexie asked.

"Those are amazing!" Quinn said, "mix some in for me, too, please!"

"Haha, okay we will be back" they said as they walked to the store.

Rose, Lexie, and Quinn continued eating before Rose got a call. She excused herself from the table and Lexie and Quinn looked through their bags a bit.

* * *

><p>"Oh, Lexie look whose finally here" Rose said.<p>

Lexie shot up running towards her mother's voice and when Quinn turned to follow where she headed, she spit her water out all over the rest of her food.

"Quinn, dear, are you okay" Rose asked.

"um-yeah I'm fine" Quinn said.

"This is my son Noah, Noah this is Quinn" Rose said smiling. Neither one of them moved.

"Rose, Lexie, I think I'll go meet up with my friends now. It was so nice to meet you and thank you for the bear!" Quinn said trying to clean up her stuff.

"Is something the matter Quinn?" Rose asked.

"Ma, I may as well just do this" he said, "Mom, Lexie, this is Quinn. Quinn this is my mom and sister."

"Noah, we obviously know each other you don't have to introduce us" Lexie said with a 'duh' attitude.

Suddenly a lightbulb went off in Rose's head, "Noah is your baby's father?" she asked.

Quinn nodded her head, "Looks like you already met you future grandson" Quinn said trying to get rid of the awkwardness.

"How did I not realize" rose asked herself.

"Well this is amazing!" Lexie exclaimed. "I like you so much better than his whorish girlfriend."

"Alexis Michelle!" Rose scolded as Quinn tried to hide a giggle.

"Don't worry, I like you better than her too" Quinn said giving Lexie a small high five.

"You do realize I'm standing here while you talk about her, right?" Puck asked.

"And?" Lexie said, ignoring him completely to go stand by Quinn.

"Quinn, I'm so sorry." Rose apologized.

"There's nothng to apologize for. I had the most fun I've had in forever, today with you two," Quinn confessed.

"Well, now that we know each other, you'll have to come over and hang out with me," Lexie said.

"Lexie, don't just assume things" Rose said.

"No, I'd love too" Quinn said, "It'd be nice to have some more people to talk to. I have barely any considering me being the town gossip and I'm new to town really."

"Well, that isn't good! We are going to have to get together then!" Rose said.

"I'd really enjoy that" Quinn said honestly.

"Then it's settled, tomorrow you'll come over for a barbeque." Rose said.

"Well, I'm supposed to go to prenatal yoga with my aunt and spend time with her, would she be able to join us?" Quinn asked, quietly.

"Absolutely. I think it's about time all of us got together to have some fun and discuss everything, don't you?" she asked.

"It's as good a time as any" Quinn answered, "But, I'll see you then i'll just go meet up with them now."

"Okay darling, we'll see you tomorrow. I'm so happy I've finally met you" Rose said hugging Quinn.

"Me too" Quinn said. If she was being honest, it kind of felt like she had a mom again.

"I can't wait for you to braid my hair again" Lexie said hugging Quinn.

"Me too Lexie" Quinn said.

"Noah, we'll meet you in Boscov's, you help Quinn bring her bags to her car and walk her back to where she is meeting Kurt and Mercedes" Rose said.

Puck was about to say something when Quinn spoke up, "It's fine, I can get it all. You guys go ahead."

"Nonsense. The stuff is for his son too. The least he can do is pick up the bags" Rose said winking at Quinn before walking away.

* * *

><p>"I don't need your help. So you can go do whatever now" Quinn said trying to pick up as many bags as she could.<p>

"No, I wanna help you" he said taking the bags from her, "Plus, my mom is probably lurking to make sure I actually help you."

"Oh, so she doens't trust you either? Smart girl" Quinn said before walking ahead of him to her car.

"You know we could at least pretend to like each other" he said once he caught up to her.

"We could, but then I'd be lying and I'm not to keen on liars." she replied coolly.

"Can you just stop" he said, fed up with her digs, "I get it. I fucked up. I'm a liar. Now let's move on. I mean you act like I missed the birth or something."

They put the bags in her trunk and she slammed it,"You missed a big thing Puck. You haven't even heard his heartbeat yet! It is the most amazing sound you will ever hear and you haven't heard it," she said, "You know I told my aunt not to come with me to the doctor. I told her you promised you'd be there! So imagine my surprise when I sat there like a fool telling them to wait just one more second for you to show. I was alone to find out probably the happiest news ever. I had no one to share it with except the technician. And the when they asked how many copies of the sonogram I wanted, I almost said just one for me. But then I thought about your family and my aunt and how my being angry at you wasn't fair to them. I don't even know why I did it."

"Because you're a better person than me," he declared, "Why'd you put my last name on the picture too?"

"Because it's not his fault his father would rather be getting some than getting to see him," she said rubbing her belly, "Plus, he is yours even if I tell myself he isn't. It was the right thing to do."

"Well, I appreciate it," he said, "You don't know how happy it made me feel to see that. I have it in my locker and one in my wallet."

"Yeah, I like to have one with me too" she agreed. "Was it worth it?" she asked after a few minutes.

"Was what worth it?" he asked.

"Missing the appointment to get laid by your girlfriend."she asked bitterly.

"During, I would of said yes, but honestly no" he said, "I feel like shit that I missed it. I know I promised you I'd go and not only did I miss it, but I lied to you about it too."

"Well, at least you know you made a mistake. Next time, you'll plan your sexcapades for another time" she said.

"Next time?" he asked.

"Well yeah. I assume you'd like to get to know your son before he's born. I'll have more appointments. And pretty soon I'll be taking birthing classes, you know if you decide you want to be there when he's born. Plus they say he can hear us when we talk to him, so maybe he'd like to hear your voice." Quinn explained. "And I want my son to have a father."

"Thank you for not shutting me out of this Q. I really am trying. I want to be a good dad," he said, "Yeah, I read that sometimes they can recognize your voice in the womb and when they're born. Sometimes they even kick when they hear you talk."

Quinn laughed. "You know your sister might of restored my hope in you."

"How so?" he asked.

"She told me you've been reading up on parenting and pregnancy a lot" she said.

Puck groaned, "I guess I read something here or there."

"Good. It shows me you really do care even if you are an ass and you miss appointments for sex." she said.

"I'm really sorry. I promise to not miss another one" he said honestly.

"I don't want you to make me anymore promises," Quinn replied, "Because if you don't make them then you can't break them either."

"Ok" he said, "I won't promise, but I'll show you that I really am trying."

"Okay, well they're in this store so I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow then" Quinn said.

"I can tell my mom and Lexie to back off if you want" he offered.

"No" she said shaking her head, "Like I told them, I really would love to get to know them and I would like to have more people there for me."

"I am here for you too, you know" he said, " and I know they'll be there for you."

"That's yet to be seen" she said, "but who knows."

"You'll see" he said smirking.

"You know, I don't know your mom and Lexie that well, but I really like them" she said, "maybe even more than I like you," she added sticking her tongue out at him.

"What are we twelve?" he said sarcastically.

"One of us is" she replied, giving a smirk that could rival his own.

"Ha Ha" he said, "I'll see you tomorrow Q."

"Bye Puck" she said.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it!<strong>

**More drama will happen in the next chapter...**

**I am about three chapters ahead right now so I may update again later tonight at the request of some readers!**

**thanks!**


	7. Dinner

**Hello! Thank you for all the reviews so far!**

**Here is the second update for today! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Puck was sitting in bedroom relaxing after the long day of shopping he had with his mom and sister the night before. He picked out some stuff for the baby but mostly was there to carry his mom's bags. Now, he was thinking about everything Quinn and him talked about. He thought about his broken promises, his need to get his priorities straight, and about becoming a father in less than six months.<p>

He was taken from his thoughts when there was a knock on the door.

"What?" he yelled.

The door opened and his mom walked in,"Don't what me" she said smiling.

"What's up Ma?" he asked, moving over to give her a place to sit on his bed.

"Can't I just come up and see my favorite son" she said, sitting next to him.

"Well, I'm you're only son. And you could, but you never do unless you have something to talk about," he said, "So?"

"So," she said, "That was Quinn, yesterday."

"Clearly" he said rudely before receiving a glare from his mother, "I mean, yes, that's her."

"She is a very nice girl" she replied.

"You sound surprised" he said.

"Well, considering the girls I know of in your past, I'm not used to it" she confessed, "I mean she is the complete opposite of what I was expecting. Not to mention opposite of Miss Lopez."

"Ma, why don't you like Santana? I mean you've known her since we were in elementary school" he questioned.

"I don't dislike her, Noah" she started, "But she's not the type of girl I want my son with."

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked defensively, "Not the type of girl for me?"

"She's been suspended numerous times for her lack of clothing worn to school and getting caught in _compromising_ positions with many different partners. She also has quite a mouth on her."

"Oh, I know that" he said smirking.

"Noah Elijah Puckerman I did not raise you to talk like that to me. Nor did I teach you that it was ok to sleep your way through your female classmates" she scolded.

"Geez, ma, I was joking" he said, "We get along great, San and I. We have similar interests and just get each other. Why is that so bad for me?"

"I'm not telling you that you can't be with her, because I know that will make her that more appealing. I'm just trying to explain to you that now that you are going to be a father, you can't be that carefree." she answered.

"No, you're trying to get me to not want to be with Santana because you want me to be with Quinn, cause we are having a kid" he said raising his voice, "Well, I don't want to be with her. And you make Santana out to be like the devil and as a whore but I've known her for years. I met Quinn and in under a month she screwed me. I think that's what we'd call a slut. She's the one who is pregnant. She isn't this innocent doll that is a victim. If anything she is worse than Santana because she acts like she is one. At least San owns up to her shit."

"Noah, watch your language" she scolded.

"Why? It's the truth!" he yelled. "I'm having a baby too, which everyone seems to forget. I can't be a little rude but she can be the biggest bitch? No, it's not fair. She got pregnant because she whored herself out to the first person who showed her attention. I just so happened to be that dumbass, which really doesn't mean anything consider I would sleep with anyone!" _where the hell did that come from, he thought._

Just then they heard shuffling down the hall followed by the front door slamming.

* * *

><p>Lexie stormed into the bedroom.<p>

"What did you say?" Lexie yelled.

"Alexis, lower your voice" Rose scolded, "What's wrong?"

"Quinn and Jenna just got here for dinner. I was showing Quinn around and we went in my room. I went to the bathroom and when I came back she was upset. When I asked what happened she just mumbled something about baby and him and ran out. Jenna's in the living room trying to call Quinn's cell. Now what did you say Noah?" she asked angrily.

"Don't be a brat Lex. I didn't say shit to her" Puck countered.

"Maybe not to her but like I've told you before numerous times, I can hear everything that goes on in here. You had to do something wrong you always mess everything up! I hate you" Lexie said before running out of the room and outside to her tree fort.

"What the hell is her problem?" Puck asked.

"Really?" Rose asked.

"Yes really" Puck repeated.

"First, I'm going to ignore the attitude you're giving me for the moment. Second, watch your mouth," she started, "Now, I think your sister is upset because Quinn left because she heard you."

"Lex is lying, you can only hear me in her room if we yell, plus Quinn shouldn't have been eavesdropping." Puck responded.

"Maybe not. But speaking as the person you were 'talking' to, you were very loud when you were talking about her. And you were very rude and probably hurt her feelings." Rose explained.

"I didn't even say anything that bad." Puck said.

"Noah, I know you're going through a lot right now. You're hurt and probably angry with everything that's going on. But I raised you to handle things differently. Do you even realize what you said? You just called the mother of your son a whore? That you used her for her body and that's all? That she tries to blame everything on you?" she asked.

"I did not" he said, "And even if I did, all I meant was that she isn't the only one going through this."

"I know you didn't mean it Noah, but she doesn't" Rose said, "She just met us and this is the first time we are all getting together. The last time we talked you said things were civil. And as soon as she gets here she hears you bad mouthing her because I got you riled up because I said your girlfriend isn't my favorite."

She sat there and let her words settle in Puck's mind. "Now, can you see what she may have been thinking? Add her hormones to that and she's probably really upset."

"I guess" he said sadly, "But now do you understand what I mean mom? I've been sitting here for the past month and letting everyone talk about how hard it's been for her and poor Quinn this poor Quinn that. But I'm going through it too. Just because I am not physically having the baby doesn't mean I don't have a lot going on."

"I know Noah. And I am sorry I keep riding you about how you're not doing enough and how Quinn has so much to deal with. It just seemed like you were ignoring everything because you were always out with Santana or were busy with football. But I know you have just as much change going on too baby." Rose explained pulling Puck in for a hug.

"I'm sorry I keep messing up mom" he said tearing up, "And I didn't mean what I said about Quinn. I was just so angry about everything and everyone having stuff to say about my relationships. I just want people to understand that I'm a kid too and I make mistakes."

"I know baby, I know" Rose said comforting her son.

"I can't believe I got someone pregnant mom. She's sixteen and I'm only 17. I know sex had it's consequences but I've always been so careful. Why did this happen?" he cried.

"Accidents happen baby, but everything will be okay. I promise. I'm here for you and so are your friends and Lexie."

"Lexie hates me,you heard her." Puck said, calming himself down.

"No, I don't" Lexie said, shocking both Puck and her mom, "I wasn't eavesdropping, I just came in to say Quinn came back. I brought her and Jenna outside and said you two'd be right out."

"Thanks" Rose said to her daughter, "I'll go out there now."

"I'm sorry Puck, I don't hate you. I was just mad because you made Quinn cry. But I love you" Lexie said.

"It's ok Lex. I love you too," he said giving her a hug, "Let's go eat."

"Okay" she said smiling at her brother as they walked.

"You think she'll forgive me?" he asked.

"No chance" Lexie said, "But I'm only 11, so I could be wrong" she said reassuringly.

"We'll see" he responded as they walked out on the deck for dinner.

* * *

><p>Silent.<p>

That would be the best way to describe Quinn at the dinner. She smiled politely at Lexie and Rose when they greeted her with hugs and asked if any help was needed to prepare dinner. From then on it had been mumbles, nods, or nothing at all.

Everyone else tried to talk but without Quinn putting any input in, there was not real discussion of the baby. The only one who actually talked a lot without stopping was Lexie, and that is because she didn't realize the tension. Finally, Rose decided to ask about the baby. Afterall, it was the main reason they were all together.

"So Quinn, how excited were you when you found out you were having a boy?" Rose asked.

"Really excited" she replied.

"That's great. Noah said he was excited too but didn't offer much else that happened at the appointment. Did the doctor say anything else?" Rose asked.

"Not really. They were ready to close and I was the last one there so we only covered the basics like what the sex was and how I was progressing. She said we'd go over more next time." Quinn said. It was like a light bulb went off in her head when she realized Rose had no idea that Puck missed the appointment.

"I thought your appointment was right after school?" Rose asked, "Then again Puck didn't come home early enough for me to ask how it went, so we talked the next day."

"It was supposed to be at two but I kept having them take people in before me" Quinn explained.

"Why did something happen? Were you feeling unwell?" she asked.

Quinn smiled at how caring Rose was while Jenna just drank her drink so she didn't get involved in what she knew was about to happen.

"Quinn, please don't" Puck said looking down and feeling ashamed.

"Don't what Noah?" Lexie chimed in being her nosy self.

"Nothing Lex" he said, eyes still fixed on Quinn.

"Don't what Puck?" she asked, "Don't tell the truth?"

"We've moved on Quinn. Why bother bringing it up" he stated teeth gritted.

"You've moved on maybe, but I sure as hell haven't" she countered.

"You hate me that much that you'd tell my family something that would make them angry at me even though I asked you not to?" he asked, challenging her.

"You hate me that much that you want me to lie to a woman I just met about how you broke a huge promise for some fun?" she questioned.

"Will somebody please tell me what is going on?" Rose chimed in, causing everyone to jump a little. "Noah I asked Quinn a question and I would appreciate if she asnwered it."

"whatever" he said mumbling expletives under his breath.

"I was feeling as fine as I could be. But Noah was running late from-" Quinn stopped, "from practice and I waited for him. Finally, when he called, I told him I was going to head in without him and I'd tell him everything in the morning," she lied.

"Oh, so he missed it?" Rose asked, "Why were you running late from practice? And why did you come home so late that night? "

Puck sat there with a brief look of relief on his face when Quinn spoke. Then his mom asked him that question and it dropped. He ignored her.

"Noah" she said, "There is clearly something going on here and by the look on your face and the way you were begging Quinn before, it can't be pretty. Now I am guessing she is lying for you but you are going to tell me what happened and you are going to tell me right now."

"Mom, Quinn told you I missed it. Isn't that enough?" he questioned.

"No, it isn't" she replied, "Now what was so important that you missed finding out that you were having a son."

Feeling like shit after hearing his mom describe it like that he decided to spill, "I promised Quinn I'd go with her. I was on my way when Santana got me" he paused, "distracted. So I ended up not making it."

"And what was so distracting about Santana?" she asked, trying to force the truth out of him.

"Lexie, can you go inside and get me a soda please?" Puck asked so she'd leave the room.

When Lexie got up to leave he continued, "She distracted me with lingerie and I ended up not making it because we were fooling around with each other all day. And I'm sure it's going to come out eventually so I may as well tell you. The next day I lied to Quinn and said I missed the doctors because I was babysitting because you had work. She found out and got pissed. Hence the not so stellar meeting we had yesterday."

"I-I'm disappointed Noah" Rose said.

"That's it?" he asked, "That's all you have to say? You make me tell you everything and that's it?"

"Yes. I'm not happy about it by any means though. It's clear you and Quinn are the one's dealing with this and if she was willing to put it behind her than I guess I have to. Just know you need to get your act together and be there for Quinn even if you have more alluring offers from Santana."

"Yeah, I know" he said before turning to Quinn, "Are you happy?"

"What do you mean am I happy?" she asked.

"I told my mom I'd rather screw than go with you to the doctors. Isn't that what you wanted all along? For her to have another reason to be team Quinn."

"Noah, Don't be rude" Rose said as Lexie joined everyone again.

"No, let them talk" Jenna said, "Might as well talk about everything now and get it all out in the open. Quinn is four months pregnant and stress is not good for that. Seeing as you two probably are angry with each other and the situation in general, it is better to air it all out now rather than doing it later in the pregnancy when it can hurt the baby even more. I do not care if we have to sit here all night, you two will talk about everything, and I do mean everything, and will come to some sort of agreement that allows you to be civil towards one another for the sake of this child. Am I clear?"

"yeah" Quinn replied.

"Crystal" Puck said.

"We'll go in the other room, you guys stay here" Rose said as she, Lexie, and Jenna walked through the door into the sitting room, leaving Puck and Quinn to stare at each other until one of them chose to talk.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it!<strong>

**Until tomorrow, have a pleasant today!**

**=)**


	8. Say What You Need To Say

**Welcome Back! Thank you so much for all the reviews!**

**I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes.<p>

They had been sitting in the same room for twenty minutes and hadn't so much as looked at each other. They were supposed to be talking not ignoring each other.

Fed up, Quinn stood up and tried to leave.

"Are you joking?" she asked angrily.

"What?" Puck asked.

"You're mom and my aunt locked us in here" she responded, as she tried to wiggle the door handle.

"You serious!" he exclaimed, before getting up and trying to shake the doorknob.

"I tried that, it didn't work" she said, sitting down defeatedly.

"That doesn't mean anything" he said before finally giving up and sitting on the floor.

"So, do you want to start this lovefest so I can go home tonight?" she asked sarcastically.

"I don't have anything to say" he said shrugging his shoulders.

"Fine, you don't but I do" she said while turning to face him.

"I figured as much" he said rudely, "So go on, Lay it on me."

"Do you care about anything?" she asked, disbelieving how nonchalant he was acting.

"Yes. Lots of things" he responded.

"Just not me or your son" she said quietly.

"I didn't say that" he scoffed.

"Well you sure act like it" she spat, "what have you done to prove otherwise?"

"I'm here talking to you aren't I?" he asked cockily.

"Yes because my aunt forced us to be. You know just say the words and I'll get out of your life. You can act like you never met me and you can live your life doing whatever the hell you want."

"It's not like that" he said. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't want something to do with my son."

"You coulda fooled me!" she snapped, before covering her mouth at how bitter she just sounded.

"Is your real problem that I'm not there for my son or that I'm not there for you?" he taunted, "Are you still angry that you were just a hook up for me?"

Quinn stood there shaking her head. His words were triggering memories of that night and things he said that she wanted to forget.

_This isn't just another hook up for me Quinn._

_You're different than the other girls._

_You're beautiful baby._

_I can see this is going to become a great thing._

_No one else, just us._

_Trust me, I got it._

"Stop!Stop!" she cried trying to shake the thoughts out of her mind.

She slammed her fists on the door, "Jenna I want to go home please unlock the door. Please don't make me stay here. I need to get out!"

Puck was shocked. How'd she go from angry to hysterically crying the next second.

"They aren't going to let us out so you can stop banging" he said.

She gave him a death glare before throwing a dinner role at his head, "You're an ass!" she spat with venom.

"So I've been told" he said, "Now why the waterworks, did I hit a nerve?"

"Do you even remember the night we had sex? " she asked, "Because it's a night I'll never forget. And it's not for the reasons you're probably thinking. It wasn't this amazing experience that I'll be remembering, it'll be the emptiness, pain, and anger I will always feel towards you! "

"Oh please, like you didn't enjoy it! If I remember you were quite vocal about how good it was. I believe I took you to heaven that night with all the 'Oh Gods' you were shouting. And I distinctively remember I had claw marks on my back to prove just how much you enjoyed it!" he explained cockily.

"Excuse me, I remember the pain of losing my virginity and tears falling and going unnoticed. I also remember the soreness I felt after" she countered, "Oh and I remember you whispering sweet nothings in my ear and then sneaking out like a coward when you thought I was sleeping."

"Get over it Quinn! It happened! Why do you have to keep bringing it up like it happened two days ago" he responded meanly.

"Because for me, it keeps coming up because I don't know, I'M PREGNANT !" she yelled.

"God, why did it have to be you that got pregnant. Out of anyone, why you?" he asked himself.

"I guess that's something we agree on, why me" she said sitting down and putting her head in her hands.

* * *

><p>They both sat there silently for a few minutes.<p>

"Why weren't you on birth control? Why didn't you stop me that night?" he asked her.

"I don't know. I liked you a lot and you were so, I dont know. Forget it," she said, "And I was a virgin and not exactly intending on having sex at all. Plus it takes two to make a baby, guy without a condom!"

"But if I would have known that, we wouldn't be in this situation" he said.

"Wouldn't be in this situation how? If you knew I was a virgin we wouldn't have had sex or if I told you I wasn't on the pill ?" she asked.

"Both I guess" he said, honestly not sure of which one he meant. "I mean I was attracted to you and stuff and we got along. But virgins are- I don't know- but you not being on the pill would have been something you could have said."

"I didn't need to be on the pill before then! And I think it was pretty obvious I was a virgin considering the first couple of times you even tried to flirt I got embarassed," she said, "Plus I recall you saying "Trust me, I got it" when I asked about protection so that's on you."

He nodded his head in understanding. They were already stuck in this position might as well own up to the fact that he didn't even bother getting a condom, "You're right. And even if you weren't a virgin, I've had sex a lot more than the average person so I shouldn't have been careless and should have wrapped it up rather than relying on pulling out. So, sorry."

"Thank you." she said. "And I should have been more adament that you wore a condom and not just let you say you had it. I was a little to _excited_ to think much."

"So you did like it" he said smirking.

"Whatever" she said shaking her head, "You did too so let's not act like we didn't. Deal?"

"Deal." he agreed.

* * *

><p>"Now moving on to our long list of things to talk about," she began, "Why'd you ignore me afterwards?"<p>

"I thought we were here to talk about the baby?" he asked.

"We are. But my aunt said talk about everything and get everything off our chests" she replied.

"I don't know" he answered simply.

"How do you not know?" she asked, "I mean, you couldn't have just waited until morning? Honestly, I thought you had feelings for me. Stupid, naive, me believed that the rumors were false and that I'd be worth it. But I was fooled."

"You're not stupid Quinn" he said.

"Yes I am. Because even after, I still had feelings for you. It took me like two weeks to realize you were ignoring me and not that we were on different schedules. I was also stupid to ignore when everyone said you were hooking up with other girls all summer," she explained, "And now I'm pregnant and we can't even manage to be civil towards one another enough to have a conversation."

"We're having one now" he said.

"Barely. I'm venting and you're barely contributing unless it's a sarcastic response" she replied.

"Well I don't know what I'm supposed to say to you" he confessed.

"Anything. Anything you're feeling or angry about" she said, "Yell at me."

"Yell at you?" he asked.

"It's clear you have a lot to say about me so just say it to my face, I can take it" she answered.

"No, I'm not going to yell at you" he said shaking his head at how ridiculous she was being.

"Why?" she asked, "Don't spare my feelings. I've told you how I feel. And clearly I heard your lovely words about me earlier, hence my walk out. Just get it off your chest so we can move on."

"I can't" he said.

"Tell me! What are you feeling!" she yelled,"Are you mad? Do you Hate me? How do you feel?"

"Stop" he said.

"No!" she pushed, "Are you scared? Do you want out? Are you pissed off? Angry? What do you want to happen?"

"I want to be a family!" he yelled.

_I wasn't expecting that. Quinn thought._

"I want to be there for you every step of the way but I can't. I'm angry that you got pregnant and didn't tell me about it. I'm angry that we don't get along. I'm pissed off that every one sees me as a deadbeat when they don't even know me. I'm mad that I can't tell people I'm going to be a father because of my reputation. I feel like no one understands what I'm going through. I feel like no one is here for me but they're all willing to be there for you. I'm afraid I'm going to mess up a lot and not be a good enough father and that you'll end up taking him away from me," he ranted.

"I'd never do that" she interrupted.

"And then there is you!" he yelled, "Since June when you got to camp all I could think about was getting in your pants. And then when I talked to you, I started to get these feelings I've never had. I screwed a lot of girls at camp to get you off my mind. And then finally when we did get together I panicked after because of who I am. I couldn't be that relationship guy with you. So I left. I ignored you and when we got to school and you were there I decided being a dick would've been easier than being the person you got to know at camp."

"Wow" she said.

"And then the whole pregnancy thing happened. I was crushed. I'm mad at myself for being careless. I'm pissed as hell that because you and I barely know each other and aren't together that I'm going to miss a lot. Then I go and miss finding out what we're having because I was horny. I am too messed up to do this shit." he said.

* * *

><p>"Look at me Puck" she said and he turned to face her, "We will do this together. I promise it isn't going to be easy and we're not always going to like each other, but we will be ok. I can tell by how angry you are now, that you are going to do anything you can for our son. Just because we aren't together does not mean that he won't have the best two parents around. And so what if you have said some nasty stuff to me and I have you; from here on, we are over it. I'm a bitch and you're an ass. But that's ok. If you want to be here for him, I'm not stopping you. You don't have to have anything to do with me, as long as you want to be involved, I'll let you."<p>

"I want to be here for you and him. Like you said, it takes two to make a baby so I'm responsible for you being pregnant. And as much as it pains me to say it, I like you. Not like it was at camp, but as a person. We keep each other on our toes and our conversations are never going to be boring" he admitted.

"I agree. We push each others buttons like no other," she said, "so friends?"

"Friends?" he asked, "Can we really be friends even though we're having a baby?"

"Yes. We are friends who just so happen to be having a baby together," she said.

"Ok, we are friends then" he agreed.

"Good" she said, "But as friends, you have to be a little nicer to me."

"I am always nice" he said smirking.

"Ew you creep not that kind of nice" she said jokingly.

"Name calling! I thought we had to be nice to each other" he said teasing.

"And maybe we can aknowledge each other at school" she said.

"And maybe you'd be okay if people new we were having a baby" he countered.

"I didn't tell people because you weren't; even though I said I didn't want people to know because of your reputation. People already have formed their opinions about me and I don't care what else they say. But if you care about you popularity and reputation, you don't have to let anyone know," she explained.

"Ya know, I used to love being known as the studly badass. I took pride in it. But now, after everything, I'd be more happy to be known as the person who got a girl pregnant but was staying by her side and dealing with it like a man. I don't care who knows."

"What about Santana?" Quinn asked.

"She'll probably be pissed but it's whatever. It is between you and I. I don't include you in our relationship, so I won't include her in ours" he replied.

"She hates me you know" she said.

"That's because she's jealous" he said simply.

"Jealous? I'm sixteen, pregnant, and single. Ontop of that I am new to town because I live with my aunt because my parents don't want me." Quinn said disbelieving that Santana would be jealous.

"Stop it. Your parents are idiots and Jenna is awesome" Puck said, "and she is jealous one because she never knew we slept together until she found out I was the dad, which thanks by the way, for telling her. Also you have something she most likely never will with me and we will always be tied together because of it. So she probably thinks one day you will just take me away by using our son as an excuse."

"Wow. Well she had no reason to be jealous. We're friends." Quinn stated, "And I figure she would want to know what she was in to, plus I was mad at you when I told her, so sorry."

"It's all good Quinn." he said.

* * *

><p>"So do you think they're waiting out there listening to us?" Quinn asked.<p>

"Most likely" Puck said.

They both laughed. "Anything else you want to get off your chest tonight?" she asked.

"Nope" he said, "Let's just enjoy the fact that we are friends now and everything is out in the open."

"Okay" she said.

"Wait, I forgot" he said, "In case I didn't make myself clear before, I am sorry I missed the appointment. And I'm sorry you heard my freak out earlier when I basically called you a whore and stuff. I didn't mean it at all, I was just mad."

"Apology accepted" she said, "and I'm sorry to."

"For what?" he asked.

"For being bitchy and emotional. For calling you some really bad things after we had sex and when I first found out I was pregnant," she said, "and for throwing that roll at your head before."

"Everything is fine. Except for the roll throwing!" he laughed, "I mean where did you get that arm? That shit hurt!"

She started laughing loudly, "I played softball up until this summer. And I have that super pregnancy strength."

They continued laughing before the door flew open revealing Jenna and Rose. "Since you are laughing, I assume you've figured everything out?" Rose asked.

"Well, not about the baby and stuff. But we talked about our anger and crap and we are happy to say we are friends and have left the bullshit in the past" Quinn said.

"I leave you in here for a little over an hour and you've picked up on his colorful language?" Jenna asked laughing.

"Hey, i'm a great influence" Puck said.

That caused everyone to laugh loudly.

"Okay" Rose said, "Let's go outside and have some dessert and maybe a conversation this time."

"Sounds perfect" Quinn said, "I'm starving!"

"You ate two plates at dinner," Puck said, "Fatty"

"It's not me that's hungry it's your son!" Quinn exclaimed, "And I'm not fat I'm pregnant!" she picked up another roll and tossed it up and down.

"Oh, so now he's _my_ son and not _ours. _I was kidding" he said laughing, "Put the roll down Quinn!"

He started running out the door with Quinn close behind tossing bread at him.

"How long do you think before they realize they want to be together?" Jenna asked as her and Rose followed the kids.

"I'd say as soon as they see their baby boy. You?" Rose asked.

"I'd say before then." Jenna said. "Bet you ten bucks?"

"Ha, easy money!" Rose said.

"You're both wrong" Lexie said sneaking up behind them.

"Oh really?" Rose asked her daughter, "How so?"

"Because they both already know they want to be together, it's obvious" Lexie said, "But neither will admit to anything because they are both stubborn and will want the other person to admit it first. We'll be waiting awhile."

"You are a smart girl Lex" Jenna said.

"Trust me, I know" she agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading!<strong>

**Sorry but no other update until tomorrow!**

**Soon to come: Jealous Santana, Jealous Puck, Baby Names...**

**3 thanks**


	9. Moving On or In

**Hey Hey Hey!**

**Enjoy chapter 9!**

* * *

><p>Progress.<p>

Quinn and Puck's friendship had made progress. They occasionally talked in school, they exchanged text messages frequently, and once a week their families got together for dinner. It had become common knowledge that Puck and Quinn were having a baby but the rumor mill wasn't as brutal anymore; they were old news. Puck had been a lot nicer towards Quinn, especially when nobody else was around. He liked to keep his son and her a part of his private life that wasn't everyone else's business. He liked that they were going to have, in their own messed up way, a family. Santana and him were still together and going strong. She wasn't thrilled that Puck had to cancel with her because of doctor's appointments and parenting classes, but he more than made it up to her.

It was the last day before winter break and Quinn couldn't have been more excited. At five months pregnant, she felt herself getting more tired and carrying her school books became a harder task. With the month long break they had, she was ready to relax, watch tv, lay around, and learn more about parenting.

After the bell rang, Mercedes and Kurt followed Quinn home to celebrate their last day of school with ice cream and chick flicks. The living room was covered with blankets, pillows, bags of chips and candy and in the middle huddled were the three of them gossiping and listening to music. That is how Jenna found them.

"Why wasn't I invited to this party?" she asked, grabbing a handful of popcorn.

"We are celebrating a month off from school and from seeing the people we hate" Kurt said proudly.

"Well that is a party I'd love to join!" she joked, "But I need to borrow Quinn for a few minutes." She got up and walked into the kitchen to wait for Quinn.

"I'll be right back" Quinn said excusing herself.

"What's up Jenna?" Quinn asked.

"Well you know how I've been writing for that one client for the past couple of years?" she asked and Quinn nodded in understanding, "Well, they need me to come out and work on the screenplay now that the book is done. So I'll be gone until the end of February."

"Okay. Can I have Cedes and Kurt stay with me here?" she asked.

"That's actually what I need to talk to you about" she started, "You're sixteen and also are five months pregnant. You need to have some sort of parental supervision."

"So who is that going to be?" she asked.

"Well, I talked to Rose and it seemed most logical that you'd stay there" she explained.

"What? Why? I mean, how is that most logical?" she asked.

"Well, she is a nurse and happens to be your baby's grandmother. We've been spending a lot of time there so i know you get along with them and feel comfortable." she said.

"Does Puck know?" she asked.

"No, Rose is telling him today. We figured since you two are getting along it'll be okay" she said, "So are you okay with this?"

"Um- well, I guess. I mean you guys already figured it out so it has to be okay" she said, "But as long as we don't kill each other it should be fine."

"Well good. I'm really sorry Quinn but I have to and then I'll be home until after the baby is born." she replied.

"It's okay" she said, "I'll just go pack my stuff with Mercedes and Kurt."

"Noah, can you come down here for a minute" Rose called up to Puck.

After a few minutes he came down stairs, "What's up mom, couldn't this wait until after San left?"

"No" she said flatly.

"Ok, what's up?" he asked.

"I'm not going to beat around the bush, so I'll just tell you. Jenna is going out of town for work and Quinn is going to be alone" she said.

"Ok. That stinks, but I'm sure she'll be fine" he replied.

"Well, I'm sure she would be, but she is pregnant and also young, so she needs to have some sort of parental supervision" Rose explained, "So, she will be staying here in the guest bedroom until Jenna comes back."

"What?" he asked.

"You very well heard me Noah" she stated.

"Well, how long? Like the weekend?" he questioned.

"She will be here until the end of February" she said. Puck was about to interrupt but she stopped him, "Noah, let me remind you that this is my home. I was just letting you know now so you'd be prepared."

"Sorry. I'm just surprised ma. It'll be fine I guess though" he said.

"Also, she will be here later tonight for dinner, so I need you to set the table for one extra" she requested.

"But you already told San she could stay for dinner" Puck said.

"I'm aware. We have more than enough food." she stated.

"Yes, but they don't like each other" Puck said, "How's that going to work?"

"Look, Quinn will be staying as a guest in this house, so she will be treated as one. Santana and her I'm sure can make it through one night without bloodshed" she responded.

"Let's hope so" he said, "Can I go now?"

"Yupp, that's all. Dinner will be ready at seven" she reminded him.

* * *

><p>Quinn was sitting with Lexie on the couch when Santana and Puck finally came down stairs.<p>

"Hey Q" he said, "Hey little guy" he added rubbing her stomach before walking past her to sit on the love seat.

"Hi Puck" she said shaking her head at how quickly he turned daddy mode on and off. "Hi Santana."

"Hi" she said shortly before turning to Lexie with a smile, "Hey Lexie!"

"Hi" Lexie said trying to sound nice.

"Your hair looks really nice, where'd you learn to do that?" she asked.

"Quinn did it. She always does it for me when she comes over" Lexie said nonchalantly before leaving the room.

"Oh, really?" she said turning back to Quinn, "You come over here often?"

"Um" she said looking at Puck, "I'll just go help your mom in the kitchen." She got up and started walking toward the kitchen.

"Yeah, do that" she said before glaring at Puck.

"How often do you hang out with Quinn" she said crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"We don't hang out. Her and her aunt come over here or we go over her house once a week for dinner and to talk about the baby" he explained.

"So you guys have family get togethers! Puck I don't think you've ever come to dinner at my family's house" she complained.

"Santana relax. You are my girlfriend. Quinn and I are just friends. Our situation sort of requires that our families get together. I'm sorry you didn't know that but it's between Quinn and I for our son's future. But I am with you baby, okay?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm sorry. I know you're mine" she conceded.

"Good, now let's go eat dinner" he said pulling Santana up and wrapping his arm around her waist.

* * *

><p>If Puck thought dinner was awkward when him and Quinn were fighting awhile back, then this dinner was beyond that. It was tense and full of Santana sending death glares at Quinn the whole night. Apparently, she didn't approve of how well they all got along.<p>

"So Quinn, have you and Noah decided on any names yet?" Rose asked as everyone continued eating.

"Ha, well not anything we are seriously considering" she laughed, "And if I left it up to Puck, we'd be naming him JD, Mario, or Rider."

"Ok, I get why he'd pick Mario but JD and Rider?" Rose asked.

"Do you want to tell them or should I" Quinn joked.

"They're good names!" he fought, "JD you know as a nickname for Jack Daniels."

"Oh, god!" Rose laughed, "And Rider?"

"Yeah, so when he is older and he's about to get some, his name'll say it all? You get it, Rider kind of like 'Ride her'. So his friends can be all, yeah "rider puckerman, ride her!" he laughed.

Rose spit out her drink and smacked Puck on the back of his head.

"That was the same response I had Rose" Quinn laughed.

"I didn't know you guys were all so close" Santana added bitterly.

"San don't be like that" Puck said, "My mom and Quinn met at the mall and hit it off right away before they even knew who each other were. It had nothing to do with Quinn coming over every week."

"I'm sure" she said quietly before she continued eating.

Conversation died down a bit as everyone finished up eating dinner. Then like nothing ever happened it started up again. Feeling kind of bad that most of the conversation was about her and trying to stay out of Santana's way, she decided she was going to excuse herself.

"Well, it's getting kind of late so I'm going to go crash for the night" Quinn said politely as she picked up her plate and brought it into the kitchen.

"Okay dear, get some rest and take care of my grandson" Rose said.

"See ya tomorrow Quinn" Lexie said as Puck added a "G'night"

She was just about to leave the room when Santana had to get a dig in, "Drive home safely. It's a shame you can't stay and hang out longer. I guess Noah and I will have to have our own fun. Shoot" she said faking a pout.

That was it. Santana had been going on and on with the rude comments all night and she couldn't take it anymore. "Oh don't worry Santana. driving won't be a problem because I'm not going home silly. I'm living across the hall from Puck for the next two months while my aunt is away. So I will be here, every, single, night. Didn't he tell you?" from the way her face dropped and Puck started coughing she knew he hadn't, "Well, goodnight all! Lexie you can come join me for a movie if you want."

Lexie and Quinn walked up to her room and heard the echoes of Santana threatening Puck and yelling at him.

"That was awesome!" Lexie said.

"I know!" Quinn shared.

* * *

><p>While the first two weeks did not get any better for Quinn and Santana's 'relationship', it did wonders for Puck and Quinn. They got along much better, they were learning a lot about what to expect in the next few months, and they hung out as friends. Well, that's when Santana wasn't over practically stealing Puck from everyone so Quinn wouldn't. Clearly her jealousy issues weren't any better.<p>

One night when Quinn was craving ice cream she practically barged into the kitchen.

"Woah, what're you speeding into here for" Puck said laughing at how Quinn looked possessed.

"He wants ice cream" she whined, holding her belly.

"I am so glad my mom went shopping to get all the stuff you've been craving becuase I swear if you woke me up at 4 am one more time, it wasn't going to be pretty!" he teased.

"Well, then let's hope she got everything" Quinn laughed. When she opened the freezer, she was stunned. It was stacked with pints of chocolate peanut butter, mint chocolate chip, and coffee ice creams and next to them were fruit ice pops that she had been obsessed with. Getting nosy, she decided to open the fridge and was presently surprised when she found bacon, yogurts, and juices that she had craved. "Oh my god I definitely am in love with your mother" she declared, as she broke in to the ice pops.

"That's not weird or anything" he joked. "But now you have everything you're been craving, which saves me the trip out. Win. Win!"

"Oh, because I interrupt so much. By the time I bother you up Santana has been long gone and you are either watching tv or playing video games. I save you're night from boredom" she explained.

"Whatever you say Q, whatever you say" he said before stealng her ice pop and walking away.

The next morning when Quinn was sitting with Lexie after breakfast, Rose got back from her shift at work.

"Morning girls" she greeted.

"Morning! How was work?" Quinn asked.

"Tiring but fulfilling" she answered.

"Well go get some rest, we put pancakes in the fridge for you when you wake up" she said.

"Thank you!" she said happily.

"Well, thank you for buying all that food for me at the grocery store! I really appreciate you doing it for me. I love everything!" she gushed.

"You are welcome sweetie, but you are thanking the wrong persen" she said simply.

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked.

"I didn't go grocery shopping this week" she said.

"Then who-" Quinn started before pausing.

"Puck went food shopping on Sunday. He's the one who got everything, not me dear" Rose said before going to her room.

"Why?" Quinn asked herself.

"Why what?" she heard. When she looked up Puck was holding a bowl of cereal in his hands.

"Why'd you tell me your mom went food shopping and not you?" Quinn asked.

"I-uh- it doesn't - um" he stuttered.

Quinn walked up to him and gave him a small hug. "Thank you. I really appreciate it! I can tell you really meant it when you said you wanted to be here for us!" She gave him a kiss on the cheek before leaving to go out with Mercedes.

Puck stood there stunned. He was happy though; happy that something he thought he was doing just to be nice proved to Quinn that he was serious.

It was definitely going to be a good day.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it!<strong>

**Uh oh, living together for two months!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**See ya tomorrow for the update =)**


	10. Mine

**Hello Hello!**

**Some jealous Puck coming your way!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Ever since the whole ice cream thing happened things had changed. Quinn was more open about everything involving the pregnancy with Puck and Puck was spending more time with Quinn talking about plans for the baby. Their friendship was growing stronger and they seemed to just understand eachother.<p>

Another thing that changed was Puck and Santana's relationship. It had been three weeks since the dinner disaster and her hatred for Quinn grew even more. She hated that Puck had been cancelling more plans so he could go with Quinn to birthing and parenting classes. It was almost New Years Eve and she made sure Puck would be with her and not Quinn.

"You promise you aren't going to cancel with me" she pouted.

"Santana, I promise! The only reason I cancel is because I have to not because I want to. You know I'd rather spend time with you." he promised.

"You better" Santana replied.

"So what are the plans then?" he asked.

"Well, Britt is having the glee club over, so it isn't going to be raging, but it'll be fun" Santana said.

"Sounds good" he answered, "We'll have to find someone to babysit Lexie that night though since my mom works."

"Why? Can't Quinn babysit her? It's not like she should be going out partying anyway" Santana said bitterly.

"Well, I'm in Glee club and Brittany invited me to a party, so I'm going too. Also, I'm pregnant not an invalid" Quinn said from the doorway, shocking both Puck and Santana who were on the bed.

"Eavesdrop much!" Santana quipped.

"Please, the door is open and your voice is embarrassingly loud. Everyone heard you talking" Quinn said.

"Did you need something Quinn" Puck interrupted before the girls started fighting.

"Yeah, I just wanted to tell you I'm going out so you'll have to watch Lexie" she replied.

"Okay, have fun," he responded as if it were no big deal.

"Where could you possibly be going on a friday night? Shouldn't you be like, knitting?" Santana asked.

"Well nosy, I'm going to the movies with Sam" she said.

"You're going on a date?" Puck practically shouted.

"Not that it's your business or anything, but no, as friends" she explained.

"Maybe you shouldn't be going out, I mean you are almost six months pregnant" he echoed Santana's words.

"Maybe you shouldn't be able to have sex since you already have one baby on the way. But who am I to tell you what to do!" she countered sarcastically, "Goodbye."

They heard the door slam signaling Quinn's exit.

"What a whore. She's dating while pregnant" Santana said.

"I guess" Puck said.

"You don't care that she went do you?" Santana asked.

"What? No. Plus she said it was as friends. And if it wasn't I don't care cause I got you" he said. However, he didn't mention the little anger that was building in his stomach that he had no clue where it came from.

"Good" she said kissing up and down his neck.

"San we can't" he said, suddenly not wanting to have sex.

"Why not?" she asked continuing her path.

"Because I'm watching Lexie and I have to make her dinner" he replied. _liar._

"So, we'll make it a quick one" she urged.

"We can't babe" he said standing up and pulling her up next to him, "I promise after dinner we will."

"Whatever" Santana said, "Just remember tonight, on my time you are Puck. Not daddy or big brother, okay?"

"Yes baby, I'm all yours" he replied.

* * *

><p>Quinn got home from the movie and instantly went in to the kitchen for an ice pop. When she turned the light on she just about had a heart attack when she saw Puck with his arms crossed sitting at the table.<p>

"Jesus Christ Puck" she said grabbing her chest, "What the hell are you doing sitting here in the dark."

"Clearly, waiting for my pregnant, - friend to get home" he said.

"Why? I thought Santana would still be here" she responded.

"No she left because Lexie wouldn't leave us alone so we couldn't -"

"Don't say it." Quinn interrupted, "I get it."

"Yupp, so I decided to come down here and wait for you to finally come home," he explained, "Why are you home so late?"

"What are you my dad?" she asked laughing, "Besides, it's only 9:30. When you go out you're usually not home until like 2."

"That's different. I'm not pregnant" he replied.

"And? I went to a movie with Sam! It isn't like I went club hopping" she countered.

"You shouldn't be dating in your condition" he said, "In fact, since you are pregnant with my son, I don't think you should be dating at all!"

"My condition? Do you even hear yourself right now?" she asked.

"Yes. And until he comes out, you can't go out on dates" he said simply.

"So let me get this straight, so we are clear," she said, "I can't go out with friends until I have our son but you can have a girlfriend and do whatever the hell you want?"

"Pretty much" he said, "But you can hang out with friends, just not guys."

"I hang out with Kurt all the time, so I have to stop that?" she asked.

"No of course not, he's your best friend" Puck said, "Plus he's gay."

"This all has to be a joke, right?" she asked, completely disbelieving that he was trying to give her rules.

"No this isn't a joke. You can't date anyone else" he said simply.

"And why not?" she asked, "If you can, than I can to. How is it any different?"

"Because I'm not pregnant" he said.

"But you're having a baby too" she replied.

"But it's different. People are going to start saying things about you if you start going out on dates," he said.

"Ok. I doubt you care about what people are saying. So why don't you tell me what's going on" she said, "Do you not like Sam?"

"What? I just don't think you should be going out with someone when you're having **my** son" he said, "But now that you mention it, Sam is kind of a stalker."

"A stalker? How?" she asked.

"He's been trying to get with you since camp. He's like obsessed" Puck said, "It's not cool."

Quinn started laughing, "You're crazy!"

"No I'm not! He is" Puck said, "I mean who would date a girl who is pregnant with someone else's baby."

"So there's something wrong with me now?" she asked. She was joking but he didn't have to know that.

"What? I never said that-" he said, "Look, I just don't think you should date him."

"I told you we are just friends" she said.

"Liar, you guys went on a date today" Puck declared.

"No, we didn't" Quinn reiterated.

"Yes. You may not have thought that but he did!" Puck said, now getting angry.

"Puck, Sam doesn't want to date me" Quinn repeated.

"Yes he does!" Puck said before he starting ranting on and on about how weird it was that Sam was going after Quinn.

She bursted out laughing, "Puck stop talking!"

"What? No, I'm right about this" he started.

Before he could say much more Quinn yelled over him, "SAM'S GAY!"

"What!" he exclaimed.

"I said Sam is gay. We really did only go out as friends, " she explained, "He likes Kurt. So we went out to see a movie and discussed how he could get Kurt to date him"

"Oh" Puck said, shocked about how he had been overreacting and stressing all night, "Well, then, disregard this conversation. You can hang out with him. See ya!" he practically ran up the stairs.

Quinn wasn't letting it go that easy, so she followed him upstairs.

* * *

><p>Not bothering to knock, she barged right in, "What was all that about?"<p>

"Well hello to you to" he said sarcastically, "I'm getting changed so you may want to leave now."

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what the hell that was all about downstairs" she repeated.

"I warned you" he said before taking off his shirt and dropping his pants.

"Puck" she said wide eyed before she turned around so she wouldn't stare.

"Nothing you haven't seen before" he said cockily before putting a pair of basketball shorts on, "All covered up princess."

She turned back around, picked up a pillow and smacked him in the head, "You are a pig"

"So I've been told" he said, "Now, I'm getting ready to play some Black Ops, so what do you want?"

"I want to know why you flipped out on me down stairs" she answered.

"I didn't flip out, I told you I didn't want you to date Sam. You're not, so we're cool" he said.

"Fine" she said before walking towards his door to leave, "I guess you won't care that I go on a date with Eric from your football team then, since he is not Sam. See ya tomorrow," she made it about three steps before Puck stopped her.

"No dating!" he exclaimed.

"You said no dating Sam" she countered.

"You're mine, you can't date" he shouted out. Suddenly, his jaw dropped when it dawned on him what he just said.

"I'm yours?" Quinn questioned, trying the stifle a giggle.

"No, I uh, I meant you are having my kid so you can't date it wouldn't be uh- fair" he managed to get out.

"Noah Puckerman, are you jealous?" Quinn asked with a big smile on her face.

"What?" he choked out, "Jealous. No, I have no reason to be jealous."

"Admit it. You are totally jealous!" she laughed louder.

"I am not. I just don't want people to think the mother of my son is a slut for dating anybody but the baby's dad! That's all!" he explained.

"So no one can date me except you" she questioned.

"Yes" he said before shaking his head, "No. I just- you shouldn't be dating!"

"Fine, if you don't want to admit you are jealous, it's okay" she started, "But unless you admit it, I'm going to go on a date."

"Even though I told you I didn't want you to date?" he asked.

"Yupp" she said smiling and popping her p's.

Quinn started walking again before Puck whispered "fine.i'mjealous."

"Excuse me?" Quinn said.

"I said, fine I guess I'm a little jealous" he confessed.

"Good. Thank you for admitting that," Quinn said, "But we never dated and you have a girlfriend. So you can't really get mad if I did."

"Whatever" he replied. He was embarassed that he atually admitted to her that he was jealous.

"Oh and Puck" she said.

"Yeah" he responded.

"I agree with you. I shouldn't be dating someone when I'm pregnant with your child" she admitted, "And I wasn't planning on dating anyway and the whole Eric thing was a lie."

"Wait a minute!" he yelled, "So you made me admit that to you even though you were just playing with me the whole time?"

"Pretty much" she said laughing.

"That's not funny!" he exclaimed.

"You deserved it!" she said, "You were giving me rules about dating when you were allowed to do whatever you want!"

"But- You know what. Never mind" he said, "Sorry for giving your rules."

"Thank you. But it isn't like I would have followed them anyway" she said.

"So you would've dated even if I didn't want you too?" he asked sadly.

"Honestly?" she asked, "I have no interest in dating anyone else. I'm pregnant with your son and that would be too weird and complicated with someone else. Plus, if we're going to get along, I have to start taking your opinion into account."

"Thanks Q" he said, "I have a question for you."

"Okayyy" she drawled out.

"Does it bother you that I'm dating Santana?" he asked.

Quinn stood there mulling over her answer before speaking, "Um, I don't know" she started, "She isn't my favorite person at all. I don't like that she tries to make you choose between her and your son. But I'm not going to stop you from dating her. I'm letting you know now though, after he is born, I don't want her around him and taking care of him."

"Why not?" he questioned.

"Because I'm his mother. I get that we are not together but I don't want you to be all over her as you have him with you. If you have him, I'd prefer her not be around. That's just how I feel. So I guess you could say it bothers me a little."

"Okay" he said.

"Okay what?" she asked.

"If you don't want her to be around him when it's just him and me, I get it. If you are going to respect what I want than I'm going to respect what you want. We're both his parents. So I'm sure we are both going to have to do things the other wants at some point." he explained.

"Well good then" she said, "Thanks"

"You are welcome. Now if you don't mind, I'm gonna go play some games" he said.

"Can I play?" she asked.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah. I mean we are friends, we can hang out" she said, "Well, unless you're scared you'll get beat by a girl."

"Oh you are totally on blondie!" Puck said before leading Quinn back to his room.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it!<strong>

**Thanks for reading!**

**=)**


	11. What's in a Name?

**Welcome back!**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>School had started back up and Quinn was now more than grateful for Puck. In the two weeks since they returned from break, they had car pooled which allowed Quinn fifteen extra minutes of relaxation before classes and without football, Puck was able to take Quinn back right away; which was more time for her to rest. Quinn had been really excited lately because now, at 6 and a half months pregnant, she was able to feel her little boy kick a lot more. Puck however, was bitter because every time he'd try and feel, the baby would either stop kicking or it wasn't a hard enough kick for him to feel.<p>

On this particular day after school, Puck and Quinn had a doctor's appointment and then were planning on picking out a name_ finally_.

The doctor said everything was advancing perfectly and that the baby was growing correctly and at a healthy weight. They received more sonogram pictures, got a video of everything, and they were given information they would need for another birthing class. When they got home they unloaded all of their school and doctor things and hung out on the back deck to discuss names.

"So, I know we have to decide on a name together but I'm telling you right now there will be no JD, Rider, Mario, or anything else that can be taken sexually or that is from a video game" Quinn explained.

"Way to take the fun out of it" Puck whined playfully.

"You'll survive" she said rolling her eyes.

They looked through a couple books before they discussed some.

"Max?" Puck asked.

"No, John?" Quinn offered.

"Nah, um, Austin?" he suggested.

"David maybe?" she asked.

"Nope." he said, "Jeez, why is this so hard!"

"I dunno" Quinn said agreeing with him, "How about we name him after you?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, "Like Noah Jr."

"Kind of" Quinn said, "NO! How about Elijah!"

"Like my middle name" he thought about it, "I like it. We can call him Eli."

"Yeah, it's cute!" Quinn agreed happily, "No what about a middle name?"

"Oh god!" he said, "Got any ideas?"

"Well, I was thinking that your mom's maiden name is Jameston and Jenna's last name is Jacobson. James is derived from Jacob. So we can make his middle name James as a sort of thank you for all their help. This way we can call him Eli, James, and EJ as nicknames!" Quinn explained.

"Elijah James Fabray Puckerman" Puck said out loud so he could see if it meshed, "I like it. Little EJ!"

"No" Quinn said simply.

"No what? It was your idea for the name" Puck said confused.

"It's Elijah James Puckerman" she said giving him a smile.

"Really?" he asked happily, "Are you sure."

"Yeah. You've changed a lot and it is only right that a son is named after his father. Plus I hate my last name, it makes me think of my parents and how they aren't really around," she said.

"Well screw them! They are stupid and you don't need them" he said, "You got me and EJ and my mom and Lexie and Jenna and all our friends. "

"Thanks Puck" she said.

"No problem" he replied. He leaned in and gave Quinn a hug, "Thank you for giving him my last name. It means the world to me."

"He deserves it" Quinn said returning the hug.

They stood there hugging before they were interrupted by a cough. They pulled away and saw Rose and Lexie.

"Did we miss something?" Lexie asked.

"Actually yes!" Quinn said.

"What is it?" Rose asked.

"We named him!" she answered excitedly.

"Really? What is It?" Rose asked.

"Elijah James Puckerman" Puck stated proudly.

"James?" Rose questioned happily.

"After your and my aunt's last names. They both are forms of James. And we both appreciate all your help so much, so we figured you deserved it" Quinn answered.

Rose started to tear up and brought Quinn and Puck in for a hug "Thank you."

* * *

><p>Quinn was in the kitchen reading a book and snacking on a bunch of different things. School had been hectic and she just wanted to pig out and relax. Rose was working, Lexie was at a friend's house, and Puck was <em>busy<em> with Santana in his room, which explains why she'd want to be anywhere but upstairs. She had calming music on in the background both for herself and EJ before turning it to some of her dance music.

Upstairs, Puck and Santana were messing around with each other on the bed.

"It's been forever since we've done anything and I need my boyfriend" Santana whispered as she unbuttoned his shirt.

"I'm yours baby, all yours" he said lifting up the hem of her shirt and throwing it on the ground next to them.

"Mm, good" she said pulling off his shirt fully and throwing it to the ground.

She straddled him and they started making out.

"God San, you are so hot" he moaned as she sucked on his neck some more.

"So are you baby" she whispered before trailing her hand down to his zipper.

She was about to pull it all the way down when they heard Puck's name being called.

"Did you hear that" she asked

"It's probably just Lexie coming home, just ignore it" he said urging her to continue.

She was about to when they heard it again.

"Puck, hurry come here" they heard Quinn call.

"Ignore her baby, she sounds fine. Play with me now" Santana pleaded.

"What if somethings wrong?" he asked.

"It's probably nothing babe, now come here" she said pulling him up to her to kiss him full on.

"PUCK!" they heard Quinn call happily, "You're not going to want to miss this! Hurry!"

"I'll be right back San" he said moving from under her.

"Are you kidding!" she yelled, "Your girlfriend is half naked in your bed and you're going to leave?"

"San, I'll be quick. I'll tell her to leave so you and I can have some privacy" he promised kissing her neck as he buckled his pants.

"FINE. But hurry up before I start by myself" she said, winking at him.

* * *

><p>He ran down the stairs, not even noticing he didn't put on a shirt. When he got to the kitchen, Quinn was spinning around to the music holding her belly. She looked like she was having an amazing time but he had to interrupt. I mean, he had a half naked, willing, girl in his bed.<p>

"Quinn, why'd you call for me?" he asked slightly annoyed.

"Oh my god you're shirtless" she observed, "Ew! Were you? While I'm down here? Ugh"

"It's nothing we haven't done before besides usually you're in your room when we do it" he bragged, "Now what did you want?"

"Oh yeah come here" she said motioning for him to give her his hands.

He gave her his hands and she placed one on towards the top of her belly and the other on the bottom side.

"Uh, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Just wait" she said before turning the song back to a recording of Puck and Mercedes singing 'Lady is a Tramp' in glee club.

"Why do you have this song?" he asked.

"Mercedes had it recorded and gave me it" she explained.

"Okay, then why am I-" he stopped when he felt something on his hands. He looked up at Quinn with shocked eyes. "Is that?"

Quinn nodded. "This came on and all of a sudden he started kicking and doing it hard. He's going to be a strong boy"

"Just like his dad" Puck gloated.

"Mhm" Quinn said, "I think he recognizes your singing voice."

"Really?" Puck asked.

"Yeah. He wasn't kicking to the other music but as soon as this came on he did" she said, "Later on we'll have to test out the theory."

"Why later?" he asked.

"Uh, Santana is upstairs" she said in a duh like voice.

"It'll be quick. Plus this is the most awesome thing I've ever felt," he said.

"Okay" Quinn replied. She turned off the music and almost instantly the baby stopped kicking do hard. "Are you gonna sing?"

"Um, yeah" he said. He dropped down on his knees.

"Wh-what're you doing?" Quinn asked, suddenly realizing how close they were.

"Well, I'm singing to him, so I figured I'd do it down here" he said simply before he started to sing closely to Quinn's belly. A few seconds after he started EJ, began kicking wildly.

"I told you!" Quinn said happily.

"That is so cool" Puck said amazed that he had that affect on the baby. He stayed down there feeling EJ kicked before he was shaken out of his state by Santana's voice.

"Um, hello!" she screeched.

Puck removed his hands extremely quickly and jumped up, "San you have to come see this" he said excitedly.

"I don't think so" she said, "What the hell! You said you were going to tell her to leave and I come down here after you've been gone forever and you're practically feeling her up."

"Santana really you're overreacting. He was just feeling EJ kick" Quinn explained.

"I don't want to hear it Quinn" she said with venom, "And EJ?"

"Yeah, the baby, we call him EJ" Puck said.

"So you named him but you didn't tell me yet?" she asked.

"Well, we aren't really telling people yet" Quinn said.

"I'm not people!" she said, "I'm your girlfriend Puck! I'd think it be something you'd share with me."

"I was going to" he said, "I just hadn't yet. It's not a big deal, we only named him like a week ago."

"A week. You should have told me the next day" she yelled.

"Why? You're not having the baby and you're not his family" Puck said honestly.

Santana was shocked. "Wow. Thanks for once again pointing out that Quinn is your family and I'm not."

"I didn't mean it like that San," he said, "It's just you can't get mad when I don't talk about him with you. It's kind of personal."

"You mean like sex. Because you let everyone know that! But you can't tell me, your GIRLFRIEND, that you picked a name for your child!"

"Look, I already apologized" he said, "Let's just go upstairs and we'll figure everything out."

"No. I'm leaving" she said, "You can play house with Quinn some more."

"San, don't be like that" he said.

"Be what, be human?" she asked, "Well sorry. Look, I'll call you later okay. Bye."

She turned and left before he could respond.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry Puck I didn't mean to cause you guys to fight" she said sadly.<p>

"You didn't do anything Quinn" he said, "You were being nice and including me in this."

"But now she hates me even more and she's mad at you" Quinn replied.

"She's always mad at me. And she can learn to deal. I told her I care about my son and he was my top priority. If she can't handle you and I and EJ than that's her problem." he explained.

Quinn felt a shot of happiness run through her when he said that but tried not to let it show, "Um, so do you want to like hang out or something?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah sure. I'm not doing anything, anymore" he answered, "We can go swimming. It's nice out and I bet it'll make you feel more relaxed."

"You think?" she asked.

"Yeah I read it in the one book my mom got me. It said swimming is good for pregnant chicks" he explained.

"Oh, okay then" she accepted, "I'll just go get my suit on and I'll meet you out back."

"Okay. Um, do you mind if I?" he motioned to her bump.

"Oh, no, of course, go on" she said, "You don't have to ask. He's your son too. Plus people randomly touch my stomach when I'm out. They probably think it's like good luck or something."

"That's weird," he said laughing, "does he kick for them?"

"No" she answered, "You're actually the first one besides myself that felt him kick. I can feel him move and stuff and have for awhile but only recently has it been hard enough that someone on the outside could feel. I know it was bugging you that you couldn't feel so I wouldn't let anyone touch if he was kicking cause I thought you should be first. "

"Thanks" he said smiling and looking at Quinn.

They stood there like that for a few minutes. His hand on her bump and her hand right above his, almost holding it there. They stared and smiled at each other before realizing what they were doing. "Uh, let's get changed."

"Yeah!" she agreed before going to get her suit on.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a little bit of bonding! The baby will be arriving soon..<strong>

**Also, I don't know how long the story will be, it just depends on how many more ideas I come up with!**

**Thanks!**

**=)**


	12. Welcome!

**Hello Hello!**

**Welcome back!**

**My favorite chapter is here!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>2 months later...<p>

Quinn's due date was coming up quickly and everyone was extremely anxious. She was able to leave school for two weeks before giving birth and got four weeks off after. Luckily, she had been able to get ahead in work so she wouldn't be behind in any classes. Her teachers and the board of education had taken one look at her grades and various reports and were more than accomodating with her work and time off.

Puck and Santana broke up after he had to cancel on her to be at a doctor's appointment with Quinn again. But they were still hook up buddies after they both realized they liked sex too much just to give it up.

Jenna came home but Puck and Quinn still spent a lot of time together preparing for EJ. They had a nursery made at both houses where Puck painted and put together the furniture while Quinn decorated.

They went to the birthing classes together but got kicked out when they couldn't stop laughing at how ridiculous the breathing exercises seemed. In the other class they found, Quinn willingly left after being embarassed when Puck pretended Quinn wanted to have sex and the teacher made them demonstrate the best positions for pregnant women to have sex in. She called him nearly every bad name under the sun before she forgave him when he bought her the biggest sundae she wanted from Friendly's.

Needless to say, they got along really well and had a close relationship; fights and all included.

* * *

><p>Today, the girls in glee, minus Santana, were throwing Quinn a goodbye partybaby shower. As soon as she entered Mercedes's house, she was bombarded with the aroma of baked goods and the sight of blue and green balloons and streamers.

"Guys, oh my god this is amazing!" she exclaimed.

"Well, you deserved it" Rachel said grabbing Quinn and pulling her to a chair that was surrounded by gifts and food.

"We wanted you to have fun one last time before EJ comes and we figured there's nothing better than being with your best friends." Mercedes said, as Kurt came out with a tray full of things to play games with.

"Let's play some games!" he said as everyone clapped.

(meanwhile)

Puck was at Santana's house swimming when she started to feel up his chest.

"What're you doing" he moaned out.

"Just trying to help you relax" she said whispering in his ear as he massaged down his body.

"Mmm, okay" he said, "just remember I have to leave by six to help my mom bring stuff home from the baby shower."

"Uh! For one damn day can you just be my boyfriend and not worry about Quinn or the baby or your mother" she complained.

"Look, I'm sorry. I was just saying. And I am here with you, but we aren't dating San. We don't work out as a couple. We're better as friends who just happen to both enjoy sex" he corrected.

"Sure" she said, "Now no more about them and more about me and you."

"Yes Ma'am" he drawled, pulling her against him.

* * *

><p>"OH! Guys this is so cute!" Quinn said, holding up an outfit she just opened up, that had a picture of a baby smiling with a bottle in his hands.<p>

"We saw it in the store and thought it fit Puck's personality perfectly" Brittany said laughing with Tina.

"He'll love it" she said, "And on the back it says "Party at my crib. Bring your own bottle!" Guys this is awesome!"

She was just about done with all the gifts when Jenna and Rose brought out a big box for her to open.

"What did you do?" she aked as she opened the box.

"You'll see" Rose promised.

Quinn opened the box and first saw a baby book. She opened it and on the inside cover were pictures of Quinn and Puck as babies, "These are adorable!" she cooed.

"We decided to make a baby book for Elijah and figured put each of your photos in the front and the rest of the book has slots for all of his major milestones" Jenna explianed.

"I love it" Quinn said trying to hold back her tears.

"Good. Now keep going there is one thing left" Rose urged.

Sitting at the bottom of the box was a huge quilt. When Quinn pulled it out the tears flowed freely. It had patches of all Quinn's old cheer and softball uniforms and Puck's old jerseys.

"This is so beautiful" she said sniffling, "How'd you get all this stuff?"

"Well, I had Noah's stuff in the attic and Jenna went to your parent's storage shelter and got all of them out. Now you're son will always have parts of your childhood with him," Rose explained.

"It's perfect! Thank you so much" she said.

"Ooh" she said shifting uncomfortably in her seat while putting a hand to her stomach.

"You okay Quinnybear?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah. I just got a pain in my stomach for a second, but I'm fine now" she replied.

"Have you been having them all day or was that your first?" Rose asked as she came closer to Quinn.

"Um, well I've been having little cramps all day. But that one was the worst" she said shrugging her shoulders.

"Quinn, are you sure they were just cramps" Jenna asked.

"Yeah, I mean what else could they be" she said, before her eyes widened with realization.

"Quinn, we need to get you to the hospital, I think you're ready to have the baby" Rose said calmly, "Rachel, Brittany, can you guys just pack this stuff up and we'll let you know how everything's going when we get settled there?"

"Yeah of course" they both echoed, "Good Luck Quinn!"

"Kurt, Mercedes, you guys can come with us if you want but you'll have to stay in the waiting room," Jenna said.

"Yeah, yeah sure." Kurt said.

"Do you have a baby bag packed?" Jenna asked Quinn.

" I don't know; Puck was supposed to do it but I'm not sure if he got to it though" she explained, "I can't do this. He isn't do for another two weeks. He's not ready."

"Quinn calm down. Most people have their first baby early and he is going to be fine being born now" Rose promised, "But we have to go."

"What about Puck? You have to call him, he has to be there. I promised he could be there" Quinn said panicked.

"We'll call him on the way" Jenna said, "Let's go. We'll see you guys later!"

* * *

><p>a few hours later...<p>

"I'm so tired" Santana said as she put her head on Puck's chest.

"Well we did have a good work out" Puck said smirking, "Or three."

"Yes we did" she said.

"What time is it?" Puck asked.

"I don't know" she answered honestly, "check your phone."

When Puck finally found his phone and opened it he saw that he had dozens of mixed text messages and even more missed calls. "damn, people have been blowing up my phone."

"Well good thing we put it on silent so we weren't interrupted" she said.

"Yeah, well most calls are from my mom, so I'm guessing the texts are from her too" he said dialing his mom's number.

"Let's hope you're not in trouble" she replied.

"Hey, Ma" Puck said when she finally answered.

"Yes. I'm fine. I just had my phone on silent? Why'd you call so much?" he asked her.

"What? Why? Is everything okay?" he asked.

"WHAT! That's not possible" he shouted.

"Yeah, Yeah. I'm on my way now. Okay bye" he said hanging up his phone before quickly getting dressed.

"Where are you going?" Santana asked.

"Quinn's at the hospital, she's having the baby" he rushed out.

"Well, figures it's her that interrupts us" she said.

"Santana! My Son is being born. It's not an interruption!" he shouted.

"Jeez calm down!" she said.

"I have to go" he explained, "I need my shirt back"

"UGH" she said before pulling his shirt off of herself and handing it to him.

"Thanks" he said putting his shoes on.

"Sure" she replied.

* * *

><p>"It hurts" she cried.<p>

"I know baby I know" Jenna tried calming her.

"Where's Puck! He promised me he'd be here" Quinn cried, "He needs to be here!"

"I just talked to him, he's coming" Rose promise, handing Quinn ice chips.

"Where is he!" she yelled as another contraction hit her.

"Focus on this Quinn, he will be here" Jenna urged.

A few minutes later the door flew open and a frantic looking Puck ran through, "I'm so sorry!" he apologized.

"I HATE YOU" she cried out.

"No, don't cry. I'm sorry" he said moving closer to her.

"Puck, she's having a baby. You know she is going to be in a lot of pain. So don't take everything she says to heart" Rose reminded him.

"I know Ma" he said.

"YOU SUCK, YOU SUCK, YOU SUCK!" Quinn shouted as she had a death grip on Puck'a hand.

Puck nearly in tears at how upset she was getting, just rubbed her shoulder and let her practically break his hand. "Q, you're doing so good!"

"He's NEVER coming out!" she yelled.

"Ok Quinn, he's crowning. Only a few more minutes until he's here," the doctor promised.

"You can do this Quinn, you're doing great" Puck said wiping Quinn's hair out of her face.

Nearly a half an hour later, at 10:34 pm on April 14th, Elijah James Puckerman was born; 7 lbs, 8oz, 21 inches.

"Thank you Quinn" he whispered, "Thank you so much for him."

"Thank you" she said softly, "Looks just like you."

"Nah, looks beautiful like his mom" Puck replied.

"Are you gunna sleep here tonight or go home?" Quinn asked.

"If it's okay with you, I'd like to stay" he said.

"It's fine with me" she responded, "I'm so tired"

"Here, you take a little nap and I'll take him for you" Puck said.

"Okay." she said, "Thank you for being here with me, it means a lot."

"I wouldn't have missed this for anything. I'm sorry I was late" he said softly.

"You were here. That's all that matters" she declared, her eyes practically closed.

"Get some rest, we'll be here when you get up" Puck said.

"Night Puck, night EJ" she whispered.

"Goodnight Quinn" he said. He looked down at her and was so proud of how she handled everything today. Rather than resisting the urge, he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

He looked down at his son in his arms, "Hey Elijah, Daddy's here. I love you" he said softly as he rocked him to sleep.

* * *

><p>Puck walked out into the waiting room to talk to his mom and Jenna.<p>

"Hey, how is she?" Jenna asked.

"She's great. The doctor's teaching her some breastfeeding thing so I left" he explained.

"He's really beautiful, son" Rose said hugging Puck.

"He really is" Puck agreed, "Quinn did so good today. I've never experienced anything like that before. I'm really happy she let me be there."

"Well, she wanted you to be there" Jenna said, "She was so worried you weren't going to make it. She threatened the doctor saying she'd kill him if he made her push before you got there."

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah" Rose answered for her.

"She really cares for you Noah" Jenna confessed.

"Nah. She just knew I wanted to be there" he replied.

"If you say so, but she didn't want anyone in there but you. That's why she made us leave when you got here. she thought it was something you two could share." Jenna explained.

"Oh" he responded.

"Mhm," Jenna mumbled, "But I think I'm going to go and bring all the stuff to your house. Since she gave birth early, I'm going to work sooner, so I can be here over most of the summer to help Quinn more. Your mom is going to let her have the guest room that's next to the nursery."

"That's cool. At least then I'll get to see him everyday. And Quinn will be able to get more rest when he is sleeping" Puck said.

"Yupp" Jenna agreed, giving a hug to Puck, "Congratulations!"

"Thanks" he said smiling proudly.

As Puck and Rose waited for Quinn to finish with the doctor, he texted Quinn's friends to update them on how she was doing, figuring she would appreciate that.

"You talking to Santana?" Rose asked.

"Um, no" he answered, "We stopped dating a few months ago."

"OH" she asnwered, while smiling on the inside.

"Yeah, we're still friends but I was just letting Quinn's friends she was doing good since she can't."

"Well that's really nice of you" Rose said.

"I guess" he responded.

"I'm really proud of you Noah. You'v e grown up a lot the last couple of months and I can tell you're going to be an amazing dad" Rose confessed.

"You think so?" he asked.

"I know so" she promised, "You guys did amazing today"

"I didn't do anything. I just held her hand" he said, "But Quinn did amazing. She remembered everything we learned and she just did great."

"You really care about her don't you?" Rose asked.

"Of course I do, she just gave me the most beautiful son" he answered.

"Yes. But you care about her more than that. That's why you were so upset when you were almost late. It's why you are staying here tonight. It explains why you made sure the guest room next to the nursery was set up in a way Quinn would like. And it is the reason you keep staring at the double doors to see the doctor leave the room" she observed.

"Whatever you say Ma" he answered.

He was going to say more but the doctor exited Quinn's room and gave him a nod saying he could return. "Uh, look I'll see you tomorrow. I have to get back."

"Ok" she said, deciding not to push the subject, "I'll see you later. Love you."

"Love you too mom" he said before quickly heading to Quinn's room.

When he walked in Quinn was humming to a sleeping Elijah in her arms. He lifted up her camera off the desk and snapped a few pictures of them.

"I look terrible right now!" Quinn scolded.

"Stop, you look beautiful" he replied.

"I'm sweaty and I just had a baby not that long ago. I have to look disgusting" she said.

"No, you've actually never looked more perfect" he said kissing EJ on the forhead.

"Thanks" Quinn said, looking down trying to hide her blush.

The nurse came in at that moment to take Elijah to the nursery for a little while. Before she could though, she offered to take a picture of the three of them.

"You don't mind?" Quinn asked.

"Not at all." she promised, "You have a beautiful little family."

"Thank you" Quinn said.

"No problem" she responded, "Okay squish in close together."

Puck put his arm around Quinn and he sat on the bed, leaning forward so his head was right next to Quinn's. She snapped one picture and Quinn handed the baby to Puck so he was holding him now. In the third one, they were both staring at Eli. They thought she put the camera down but before she could, she snapped one last one of Puck and Quinn staring at each other, whispering closely as EJ slept in his mother's arms.

"I'll take him for now so you can get more rest before his next feeding" the nurse said taking Eli from Quinn's arms.

"Okay thank you" Quinn responded politely.

"It's no problem" she replied before leaving the room.

Puck and Quinn talked for a bit before they fell asleep. Her in the bed and him with his arm still around leaning on the side of the bed. Rose wouldn't tell them for awhile, but she snapped another picture of the two new parents laying closely, with smiles playing on their lips.

They were still in high school.

They weren't dating.

They argued all the time.

But, they were a family. Like many people say, this was only the beginning for them.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah! Baby Elijah was finally born!<strong>

**Sorry I keep doing time jumps, but it makes the story run smoother and allows for more interaction, in my opinion.**

**I hope you liked it!**

**Also, a few people have been PMing me on here asking how long the story is... My answer is: I don't know. I have a few story lines planned out and I will keep writing until I don't have anymore. To the others, yes, if people PM me with requests for story lines, scenarios, or quotes from the show to incorporate, yes I do take them into account and if they fit, I will consider using them!... Another thing, I'm sorry for the people who have Pmed me expressing that they do not like 'Pucktana' together. To that I say I am sorry however, it is necessary to lead to Quick being together...personally, 'pucktana' friendship is how I prefer them, but the relationship is needed for my storyline!**

**Thank you for all your support though!**

**See ya'll tomorrow!**


	13. Balancing Act

**Helllo!**

**ENJOY! =)**

* * *

><p>So far, they had a <em>good<em> system going.

They would take turns changing diapers, cleaning the baby clothes, and feedings' most of the time. Sometimes, Puck would allow Quinn to sleep through the night and he'd use the pre-made bottles to feed Eli, while during the day Quinn handled that.

School recently ended and Elijah just turned two months old. Quinn was going to stay home with the baby while Puck did his pool cleaning business. Quinn, thankfully, had savings from her parents so she could give financially as well.

They were young and were finding it hard to balance having a child and still being teenagers. They didn't know how they were supposed to act and what they were supposed to do. Quinn had been on mommy duty without going out and the only time she saw friends were if they came to visit Eli or to hang out at home with her. Of course, she'd go to the park and stuff, but never by herself. She didn't have her own _Quinn_ time.

Puck, while being an amazing father to Eli, had it easier. Since Quinn was breastfeeding, she did a lot of the feeding. Also, he was going to school where Quinn had to stay home. He was able to see friends and relax at school and then come home for daddy-hood.

Their situation wasn't the easiest but they tried to make it work to the best of their abilities.

"Puck can you change him this time, I need to take a shower" Quinn asked politely.

"I'm actually going out for a bit" he said coldly, "Sorry."

"Puck, what's wrong?" she asked, " the last week you've been acting strange."

"I'm fine. I just need a break. I'll be back in like two hours, " he answered.

"Puck, please, I'll be like five minutes. You just have to change him and watch him for that long" she begged.

"I'm going out!" he yelled, "And I changed the last diaper, pull your weight!"

"Are you kidding me?" she screeched, "Pull my weight? I do most of the laundry, I bathe him, I change practically every diaper. Hell I gave birth to him! Occassionally, you take care of him for the five hours I get to sleep. And don't get me wrong, I appreciate that, but why you can't simply do this one thing for me"

"I made plans with friends" he said, "I haven't been able to hang out with anyone. I'm going out so you have to deal."

"Whatever Puck. I haven't been out in two months. But it's okay if you go out. I'll be fine doing it on my own" she said sarcastically.

"Ok, I'll be back" he said turning and leaving Quinn standing there.

She was shocked at how rude he had just been, but she didn't even have time to absorb what just happened because a deep cry came from the nursery. _Welcome to Motherhood._

* * *

><p>"Hey Puck" she said, "you look so tense."<p>

"I am" he responded, "I just need to relax."

"Well you came to the right place baby" she said as she started to strip him.

"mmm" he said as her hands traveled down his body, "You're so sexy San."

"So are you" she rasped into his ear.

"This is the last time though" he said.

"You said that last time" she reminded.

"I mean it this time. It's not fair" he said.

"To her or to you and me?" she asked.

"To all of us. You deserve someone who is all for you" he said, "That's not me."

"Whatever" she said as she continued her minstrations.

* * *

><p>She had finished the baby's laundry, cleaned the nursery, fed him and just put him down for a nap. She was in the kitchen, finally making herself and Lexie some dinner when Puck walked in.<p>

"Hey" he greeted.

Quinn didn't respond, she just continued to cook her pasta and make the salad.

"Are you going to ignore me all night?" he asked.

_Ignored again._

"Quinnnnn" he bugged her until she responded.

"Depends" she stated coolly.

"On?" he asked.

She dropped the knife she was cutting with and turned to face him "It depends on if you're going to be a major prick who can't be inconvenienced for five minutes because you need a break. I mean I don't want you to have to do anything when I don't even pull my own weight when taking care of our son."

"I'm sorry" he said shuffling his feet, "I was really stressed and I took it out on you. It was a dick thing to do."

"And I'm not stressed?" she asked exhaustedly, "Puck we're both tired and stressed, but I don't flip out on you because of it. I don't make you do everything so I can go get a good fuck in."

"Look, it's not like that" he said.

"It's exactly like that" she repeated, "Look me in the eye and tell me you weren't with Santana for the past three hours."

He looked down, "I can't."

"Exactly. So while I was here with our son doing everything, which I don't mind because I love my son and will do whatever I have to do for him, you were focused on your needs, once again," she explained.

"I love him Quinn, don't make it like I don't!" he scolded, "I just needed some time for myself."

"I never said you didn't" she stated calmly as she took dinner off the burners and fixed everything on the table, "Now since I didn't have time before, I'm going to tell your sister to come eat and I'm going to shower."

"Why don't you eat first" he suggested.

"Because I've been waiting since last night to have some time to myself to shower. You're here now and he is napping, so I have a few minutes to spare. I can warm the food up at anytime. Help yourself" she stated before leaving him.

Lexie and him ate while Quinn showered. He let Quinn's words sink in.

She took care of everything while he was busy messing around. He needed to grow up some more. He needed to worry about his _family._ Well his son. _family? where did that come from, he thought._

He couldn't just let Quinn do everything while he went out.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Puck made Quinn and ice cream sundae and met her in the nursery as she was putting Elijah down for the night.<p>

"Hey" he said quietly, "Peace offering?"

"Thanks" she said taking the bowl from him and heading to the living room.

"Can we talk?" he asked.

"Sure" she answered.

"I wanted to apologize for before" he stated.

"It's fine" she replied.

"No it's not. It isn't fair to you and I shouldn't have been so rude to you. We are both stressed and I should have stayed and helped" he apologized.

"Well I accept your apology and your ice cream sundae" she said.

"Why are you so forgiving of me?" he asked, "I mean you are so patient with me and you let me get away with whatever."

"I don't know. You're not that bad" she said, "I figure as long as you want to be here most of the time, you'll be more likely to stay around longer and not leave him. So I let you do whatever."

"Quinn, I'm not going to leave" he said, "If you believe anything I say make it this. My son is the most important thing in this world to me and I will never leave him. As long as you are willing to let me help, I will be with you every step of the way. I may be an ass a lot of the time, but I want to be here with you and him."

"I believe you" she said softly, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Thank you" he said smiling at her, "Now, I have an offer for you."

"I'm listening" she stated, clearly interested in what he had to say.

" So I just got off the phone with my Nana Mimi" he started, "I know we've been meaning to go visit the so she can meet Eli. And now that it's summer we have the time to go there and see her. So she wanted us to come down next week to stay in the extra cabin and visit with her and my pops. It'll give us time to relax a little bit on the lake and they can take Eli for a bit during the day so we can be teens for some time. What do you think?"

"Hm, so like a mini vacation?" she asked, "How far a drive is it?"

"It's about three hours, so it won't be too bad" he said, "It'll be like a little family vacation for us, just you, me, and Eli."

"Won't Santana be mad?" she asked.

"Well, we aren't dating so she can't get mad" he said.

"But you guys still get together" she countered.

"Not anymore. I told her today was the last time so I can focus on other things" he stated.

"So, we can leave Sunday and come back the Sunday after?" she asked.

"Exactly. I promise they'll love you and it'll be fun" he added.

"As long as Jenna says it's okay, I'm down" she said smiling.

"Really?" he asked excitedly.

"Why the hell not, it'll be fun" she responded.

"Cool! I'll call her and let her know tomorrow" he said.

"Ok" she said, "It's been about a year since I've been on a sort of vacation and that last time was the camp."

"It's funny kind of" he said, "Our first vacation with Eli will be to a cabin. It's kind of symbollic."

"I guess. But it's stops at symbolism. There will be no repetition in this cabin. We don't need another Eli for awhile" she said laughing.

"Awhile?" he asked with a smirk, "Now Miss Quinn, are you saying in the future little ol' you and me are gonna be making a brother or sister for Eli?"

"Shut up!" she said, "I didn't mean it like that"

"Sure you didn't" he replied rolling his eyes playfully.

"Mind out of the gutter sir" she said, "I just meant there will be nothing other than sleeping done in the cabin bedrooms."

"Trust me, it can happen in other places" he teased which granted him a whip cream being flung in his face, "Joking!"

"Very funny" she laughed.

"I'm hilarious and you love it" he said cockily.

She rolled her eyes "Oh baby, Oh baby" she said putting her hand over her heart, "How can I resist your charms?"

"Funny Quinn" he said, "My charms worked on you before and I'm sure they will again."

"Never" she insisted, smiling widely.

"They will. And then you'll be the one begging for me" he responded cockily.

She got really close to his face and whispered into his ear "You wish!"

His heart started beating faster. She went to move but he kept her close "I know" he said before kissing her cheek and walking to the other room smirking.

Quinn sat there stunned, _what the hell just happened._

Puck walked back into the room with a huge smirk, "Told you my charms work."

"You play dirty" she said laughing.

"S'only way to play" he joked.

"I'll get you back for that" she promised as she pushed past him playfully and walked up stairs.

"I look forward to it" he called.

* * *

><p><strong>thanks for reading! I hope you liked it!<strong>

**ATTN: I won't be updating on (tomorrow) Monday, because I will be busy all day. However, I will be back on my updating everyday schedule on Tuesday!**

**=) Thanks**


	14. Mimi and Sal

**Hello !**

**Welcome Back!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The ride to the lake house and cabin was stressful. It was an early morning wake up time, there was traffic, Eli was fussy, and Puck and Quinn couldn't agree on a radio station, so they drove in silence.<p>

When they finally arrived, they were more than excited for the relaxation and rest. Puck picked up all their belongings and brought them to the cabin while Quinn changed Eli in the backseat.

When she was finished and looked up, Puck was walking towards her with whom she assumed was his nana and pop.

"Nana, Pop, this is Quinn and our son Eli" he said, "Quinn, this is my Nana Mimi and my Pop Sal."

"It's so nice to meet you" she said politely as she shifted Eli on her hip to give them a hug.

"The same here darling" Puck's pop said, winking at her. _ I guess I know where Puck gets it from._

"It's lovely to meet you Quinn. We've heard nothing but amazing things about you" his Nana responded.

"Oh" Quinn said blushing.

"Would you like to meet your great grandson?" Puck asked, taking Eli from Quinn.

"Well, I would love nothing more" his Nana responded pulling Eli to her arms and cooing at him.

"Let's head inside for some lunch" Pop said as he lead them into their house.

* * *

><p>Before they got all the way in, Puck pulled Quinn aside.<p>

"I'm just letting you know ahead of time, my nana and pop are not the most subtle people" he said.

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked.

"Well, if they want to know something, they'll flat out ask you. And if they are thinking or feeling anything, they say it" he explained.

"Should I be worried" she joked.

"No, mostly, they're harmless" he stated, "I just wanted you to know. Plus they know our whole story."

"What do you mean whole story?" she asked.

"How we met, when we started being friendly, the night at camp, all throughout the pregnancy. You know, everything." he replied.

"Oh my god" she said nervously, "So they know we were't dating or anything? They must think I'm a whore!"

"Trust me they don't. If anything they already know I'm one so they'll think I persuaded you into this" he joked trying to calm her down.

"Oh my god!" she repeated.

"Quinn calm down" he said, "My Pops and I are really close. He's the only father figure I have. I tell him more than I tell anyone. And trust me they like you because even though they know everything, they still wanted you to come here for the week."

"Are you sure they like me?" she asked.

"I'm positive. " he said, smiling reassuringly.

"Ok" she nodded, "I wasn't expecting them to be so young."

"Yeah, they had my mom young, like when they just got married. They're pretty awesome. Sometimes it's like I'm the adult and their the grandchild."

"Now that is hard to believe" Quinn joked.

"Funny" he said, "But let's go before they corrupt Eli."

"OK" she said, "let's go in"

* * *

><p>As they were eating their lunch conversation was flowing freely. Nothing too heavy or inquisitive like Quinn was expecting. They discussed Eli and how happy of a baby he is and they discussed school and sports. As they were preparing to eat dessert, Quinn thought Puck was just messing with her about his grandparents being blunt.<p>

She was wrong.

"So, Noah, Are you going to marry Quinn?" his Pop asked as he handed him his cake.

Quinn choked on the water she was drinking and Puck dropped his full fork as he was about to eat, "WHAT?" he asked.

"You heard me" he said, "Are you going to marry this beautiful girl and make her a part of this family permanently."

"Uh" is all he could mutter as Quinn sat there with her mouth wide open.

"Oh Sal, leave the kid alone" she said playfully throwing a napkin at him, "She is already a part of this family because she had our great grandson and we will always love her for it. Noah doesn't need to get married now."

"Thanks Nana" Puck said, thankful for her interruption.

"Sure dear" she said, "So, Quinn, Noah tells us you two aren't dating. Do you have a boyfriend?"

"OH no" she said, finally shaking out of her shocked expression, "I don't have time nor do I really want one. I'd rather stay home with Eli."

"That's nice" she said smiling.

She stared at Quinn a moment before speaking again, "What are your intentions with my grandson?"

"My huh" she sputtered out as Puck sat in his seat laughing. She shot him a death glare before answering, "I-we. Um, I plan on raising Eli with him."

"That's great" she said, "But I mean romantically."

Puck continued laughing as Quinn grew flushed, not answering.

"Listen, not only did both Jenna and Rose call me before I invited you to tell me, but it is also blatanly obvious there are feelings between you" Sal interrupted and stated, "And Noah I don't understand why you're laughing, if I recall, I remember a certain grandson of mine calling me last summer to rave about this new cheerleader he had his eye on."

Puck straightened up immediately, which made Quinn laugh now.

"Look at you too. Already laughing at eachother's misfortune and embarassment" Nana said, "You already sound like a couple."

Once again, they were both stone faced.

"Noah, you know us well enough to know we will keep asking until you answer honestly" his Nana stated.

"Yes and you know that we are not bluffing. So you may as well answer now." Sal said smirking.

"So who would like to answer first?" Nana Mimi asked.

"Him""Her" they both said simultaneously.

"Okay then. Since Noah is my grandson" she started, causing Puck to smile and Quinn to frown, "I'll start with him first."

"What!" he exclaimed, "So much for family loyalty" he laughed out.

Quinn smiled and rocked Eli as she waited for what was sure to be humorous.

"Noah, did you have a crush on Quinn during camp?" Nana asked.

Puck stayed silent before receiving a glare from his Nana and an encouraging nod from his pop he finally answered, "Yes. Clearly, considering she ended up pregnant."

"So, you're admitting you had sexual relations with this young woman because you had feelings for her and it wasn't just because you wanted sex?" his pop asked, while trying to hide a chuckle to not break his serious facade.

"Really?" he asked, "You're using you interviewer voice Pops? Plus you already know the answer why bother making me say it?"

"I don't know the answer" his Nana chimed in smiling mischeviously, "You only talk to Sal. I'm just the one you talk to when you need something." She fake pouted.

"yes" he mumbled before he began eating again, keeping his eyes down.

"Do you still have feelings for her?" Nana asked.

Keeping his eyes down, he simply nodded.

"Now that wasn't so hard" Nana said. "Now Quinn, did you have feelings for my Noah in camp?"

"Yes" she answered softly.

"Do you still have feelings for him?" she asked.

"I think so, yes" she said almost inaudibly.

"Oh Mimi, we should stop questioning them" Sal said laughing, "They look like they're about to have a heart attack."

"You're right" she agreed laughing, "You two are adorable. Wait until I talk to your aunt about this Quinn. And Noah, Rose will love this!"

"Wait, Jenna put you up to this?" Quinn asked, shocked.

She nodded along with Sal, "You see dear, I've known Jenna for a long time. When Rose and I got to talking and you decided to join Noah on this trip, she called and we talked about any concerns she had. One of them being you and Noah" she stated, "She just wants you two to be happy. Together."

"Together?" she asked.

"Her and Rose said you two have been tiptoeing around each other since September. She believes you guys need some time together so you can finally decide what you are going to do. Are you going to be together or just be friends as you raise your son. She wanted us to give you guys a little push."

"Hence the interrogation" Puck said when the realization dawned on him.

"Precisely" Sal said. "Now that you've both admitted you have some kind of feelings for each other, our jobs are done. The rest is up to you. Mimi and I can now just hang out with you guys and enjoy being with Eli. You guys may not like the way we bombarded you here, but Rose and Jenna said it is about time you guys seriously talk about everything."

"Ok" Quinn said, breaking the silence that loomed over them.

"Ok?" the other three asked.

"I think Puck and I need to talk about how we plan to raise Eli and what our relationshipe should be" she explained.

"Very well" Nana said smiling.

"But, I do want to enjoy this trip too." she added.

"Well, we will make your stay enjoyable" Sal said before picking up dishes with Mimi, "We will be right back to get the rest cleaned up."

Puck looked at Quinn, "When do you want to talk?"

"In a few days" she said, "Let's enjoy fome family vacation before we worry about you and me"

"Sounds good Q" he said smiling.

"Come on, Let's put him to bed and relax a bit before your lovely granparents come up with more questions" Quinn said.

"I told you they were a handful" he laughed.

"I can't believe they all set us up" she said incredulously.

"Me neither. My own flesh and blood." he agreed.

"But I think they're right" Quinn said, "we haven't really discussed anything because we haven't had to. But since Jenna will be home when we get back, we have to start thinking."

"I agree. But let's enjoy the relaxation for a few days before we talk" he said taking Eli from her and leading them back to their cabin.

"Perfect" she replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it!<strong>

Now some people may think this is unrealistic, but I know parents can invade and incorporate other people to intervene when they think of something. Mimi and Sal are based on my best friends grandparents. They were in their late 50s when we were 16/17/18. (So in the story, that's Sal and Mimi's ages around and they are semi young to be great grandparents. Puck's 17, Rose 38, them 57/58) In real life, they joked a lot and asked us way too many questions and at times seemed younger and more gossipy than us! But that's why we loved them and why I made Puck's g-parents like that; figured he had to get his attitude from somewhere...

I hope you don't think this doesn't go with the story...but I have plans!

There will be _at least six_ more chapters! That is all I have planned for thus far.

**As some of you may know, I like to ask my readers for their input!**

**So-**

**Would you like A) Them to get together sooner, And have the remaining chapters as lovey and family or B) more angst and have it end with them.**

**I have chapter 15 written already and the other chapters are planned to go either of those two ways. If no one says anything, I'll go with my original plans!**

Thanks =)


	15. Official!

**Thanks for your input last chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>This vacation was definitely one that was needed.<p>

With Sal and Mimi there, they had two experienced adults to watch Eli so they'd have extra time to themselves if requested. The past two days had been perfect. Sal took everyone out on the boat the second day they were there and they fished, swam, and ate tons of junk food. The next day Eli, Quinn, and Puck went in to the little town surrounding the cabins. They bought souvenirs, took dozens of pictures of Eli, and bonded as a family.

Today, however, was alone time for Quinn and Puck. Sal and Mimi were going to babysit and let Puck and Quinn be teenagers for a day. This was also their day to talk.

"Come on Quinn, we will be back in a few hours" Puck said, "He'll be okay"

"I know" she said sadly, "I'm just going to miss him so much"

"Me too Q," he said, "But we will have fun today I promise, Okay?"

"Okay" she responded, finally handing Eli to Mimi.

"Have fun you guys" she called out to them as they went to the car.

"So, what are our plans for today?" Quinn asked Puck as they drove through town.

"Well, I know you like to shop and you really haven't been able to buy any new clothes in almost a year, so I figured we could go to this huge mall that's a few miles away" he suggested.

"You'd really endure shopping with me?" she asked playfully, "Well, it sounds like a good idea, if I'm able to exercise a bit more during the summer, I should be back to my exact weight by September."

"It'll be fine" he said, "You look good Quinn. If anything you look better than before"

"Thanks. But you're just saying that 'cause my boobs are twice the size" she laughed out.

"No, you look good" he said before his eyeline directed to her boobs after she pointed out their size, "Now that you mention it, I definitely like that."

"Pig!" she exclaimed.

"Come on, you know you're hot. And if ya got it flaunt it" he said nudging her.

"I'll be sure to remember that" she said.

* * *

><p>After their 'flirting' in the car, they shopped for a bit before stopping to get some food at the food court.<p>

"Here, you sit and I'll go get us some food. Pizza or Chinese. Or both?" he asked.

"I'm not pregnant anymore, so I don't need both. But I'll have a salad and some pizza please with sprite" she said.

"Coming right up" he said as he left to go get the food.

Puck made sure he had everything they both needed. A slice of pizza for both of them, a salad for each, two sodas, and two pieces of chocolate cake. Even though Quinn didn't ask for dessert, he knew she was a sucker for it.

As he walked back to the table, a wave of jealousy flooded him when he saw a guy flirting at the table with Quinn. He could tell she wanted him to leave by her facial expression, but clearly the guy couldn't take a hint.

As he was approaching he heard their conversation.

_"Come on baby, you know you want to be with a real man" the guy said._

_"I'm here with someone so can you please leave me alone now?" she asked politely._

_"Ah, don't be like that honey, we could have a real good time. Plus, I think you're totally hot" he tried._

_"I'm not interested" she explained again._

_"I think you are" he stated stepping closer to her._

Puck thought it would be best to step in at this point.

"I believe she said she wasn't interested" Puck said through gritted teeth.

"And who are you?" he asked.

"I'm her boyfriend. Now if you could leave so we can eat in peace, we'd appreciate it" Puck replied.

"Boyfriend?" he stated, "Yeah right. Why would a pretty little thing like that be with something like you?"

"Hey! I said I wasn't interested. Leave us alone" Quinn quipped.

"He's probably your gay brother. Like you could get rid of me that easy. How pathetic pretending he's you're boyfriend" the guy laughed.

"You don't have to believe us, but I suggest you get the hell away before you regret it" Puck threatened.

"Prove it first. Prove that she's your girlfriend" he countered.

"We don't have to do anything for you" Puck said.

"I thought so" the guy said, "I knew she was too good for you"

"You know what, guy who can't take a hint, fine!" Quinn looked at Puck.

She grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him roughly. Her tongue slipped passed her lips and begged his for entrance. Once he finally got unshocked, Puck pulled Quinn in closer and he began kissing her passionately accepting her tongue. It was the most intense kiss either had ever experienced. Even after the guy left huffing, Quinn and Puck held onto eachother, kissing until air became a problem. They pulled away and stared at each other.

"Wow" Puck said smirking.

"Yeah, wow" she said putting a hand to her lips.

"I guess this would be a good time to talk?" he asked.

"Yeah" she said, still shocked by their kiss.

"We'll eat and then we can go to the park" he suggested.

"Sounds good" she said smiling.

* * *

><p>Silently, they ate and went to their car. From there, it was a short drive to the local park.<p>

They walked up to a picnic table, sitting across from each other.

"So" they both said at the same time, causing Quinn to giggle.

"Uh, you go first" Puck suggested.

"OK" she said, "Um, I liked kissing you," she blurted out, covering her mouth up quickly.

"Me too" he agreed smiling, "best kiss I've ever had"

"Really?" she asked.

"Definitely" he replied.

"Ok" she said, "Um, as we know I liked you in camp. Then the whole babygate thing happened and I pushed my feelings aside. But they didn't go away" she explained shyly.

"Yea" he said, "I tried to push away the feelings I had for you and my way was with San and all the other girls. I wasn't used to actually feeling something for someone, so I was scared. But they didn't go away and trust me they are still here."

"So we both have feelings for each other. What does it mean? What do we do?" she asked.

"Um, we date. I mean if you want" he suggested.

"What if it doesn't work out?" she asks, after listening to his suggestion.

"What if it does though" he counters, with a smirk.

"I just" she started, "I just don't want it to turn out badly and have Eli grow up with madness like you and I did."

"Look at it this way. He is only a baby so he won't know what is going on. I say we try it out and if it ends up not working, there will be no harm because he won't know the difference yet" Puck explained.

"I don't want you to be with me just because we have a son" she admitted.

"I'm not that guy" he said, "I'm selfish no doubt, I do what I want. And what I want, what I have been wanting, is you."

"Really?" she asked looking into his eyes.

"Yes" he said, "I'm tired of being scared of being in a real relationship that isn't just based on sex. I think I realize I'm not going to be like my dad was. I can stop being afraid of being with one woman. I want to be with you Quinn, like a lot."

"I want to be with you too" she said smiling.

"Really?" he asked.

"Mhm" she said, her smile widening.

"So you're my girlfriend?" he asked.

"Well" she satrted, "You have to ask me that."

"My mistake Ms. Fabray" he said.

He got up and walked around the table and sat next to her. He grabbed her hand and placed a chaste kiss on it. "Quinn, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes!" she answered excitedly wrapping her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

"Finally" he said. He pulled back and kissed her. "I can get used to doing this."

"Mmm, me too" she agreed, "But we still have stuff to discuss"

"You're right" he replied, pulling away reluctantly.

"Ya know, Jenna comes home when we get back. We have to decide a schedule for when you'll see Eli." Quinn explained.

"What do you mean when I'll see him? I'll see him every day" he replied.

"I know you'll see him everyday, but what about sleeping at your house and having him by yourself, you know like custody stuff?" Quinn asked.

"I think he's a little young to be away from you" Puck said.

"Me too, but it's only fair" she explained.

Puck sat their pondering what to do. Him and Quinn were dating. They had a son, but now they had to work out the legistics of taking care of him. As he sat there, an idea popped into his head. _Duh, why didn't I come up with this in the first place, he thought._ "Move in with me. With us." he blurted out.

"Come again?" she asked shocked.

"Move in" he said, "You can keep the room you have, Eli will be by both of us, and it will make it easier for us with our relationship."

"Aren't we a little young to live together?" she asked.

"Well you've been living with me for two months. Plus Jenna and my mom won't care. Lexie will love it. Eli will have both his parents with him at the same time. You will have your own space and the house is big enough that it's not like we are actually _living together_." he explained.

Quinn thought about what Puck was discussing. She loved that they were dating. She loved how caring of a father he was to Eli. She had gotten used to living there anyway. What's the worst thing that could happen? "I have to talk to Jenna," she said simply.

"Okay, and?" he asked hesitantly.

"And if she says yes and your mom agrees, you have to help me move my stuff in" she said.

"Of course" he responded.

"And we have to make sure now that we are dating, they know it. I don't want to keep secrets," she explained.

"Uh-huh" he said casually, "Wait? So is that a yes?" he asked, finally realizing what she was discussing.

"Yes" she said smiling, "Eli and I would love to stay living with you!"

"Thank you" he said, "You won't regret it!" he started placing kisses all over her.

"I know I won't" she answered honestly, giving him some of her kisses.

"Let's get back" he said, "I'm sure my grandparents are anxiously awaiting our return."

"Okay. I miss Eli anyway" she said.

"Me too" he agreed.

"Well, Let's go boyfriend" she said grabbing hold of his hand.

He smiled widely, "Okay, girlfriend."

_Girlfriend, he thought, somehow Quinn was much more than that to him, but for now, it was good enough._

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Hope you liked it!**


	16. Is it Love?

**Hellloooo!**

**Enjoy!**

**Busy chapter, some time jumps, some drama, some love...**

* * *

><p>Puck and Quinn finished their talk and returned back to his grandparent's house.<p>

As soon as they pulled in, Sal and Mimi were waiting at the steps with Eli. They walked up to them as if nothing was going on before Sal stopped them, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Is there something you'd like to tell us?" Mimi asked.

"Um, the mall was awesome" Puck said.

"Anything else?" she asked.

"The food was amazing! And the park next to it was beautiful, too" Quinn said.

"UH! Forget it" Mimi said shaking her head and handing Eli over to Quinn.

"Hey baby" she cooed, "Did you miss mommy and daddy?"

"Of course he did" Puck said, "We're awesome."

"Well, I think he had a great time with us" Sal interrupted, "We're much more fun than you guys."

"Well I think we had a fun day today" Quinn countered.

"Yeah, but you guys are boring. We know how to have fun" he replied.

"Excuse me, my girlfriend and I know how to have fun" Puck teased, smiling lightly at Quinn.

"I'm sure you guys aren't as-" he stopped, jaw dropping, "girlfriend?"

"Well, it is about time!" Mimi said clapping her hands together, "Noah, you know it isn't nice to tease an old lady like me."

"Please Nana, you're hardly old and wasnt it you and pops who were teasing us the past few days" Puck replied.

"Good answer, I'm not old" she said, "But congratulations you guys. I hope everything becomes better for you."

"Thank you" Quinn said politely, "It will."

* * *

><p>They finished off the trip, enjoying their family time and the beginning of their newfound romance. It was new, but they were already comfortable with each other.<p>

When Puck and Quinn arrived home, they were excited to start their relationship together. Although their parents were given a heads up that they were dating, thanks to Mimi, they didn't know that Puck wanted Quinn to move in with him yet.

Jenna was coming over for dinner and that's where they planned on discussing everything.

When Jenna arrived Quinn met her at the door.

"So, how was your trip?" Jenna asked.

"It was really good! We got a lot of pictures of Eli and we were able to finally relax again" Quinn explained.

"Good for you" she said, "It's good to sometimes remember that you guys are teenagers."

"Yeah it was nice" she said smiling to herself, "How's the movie going?"

"It was good. They're almost done, so I am not needed for awhile" Jenna replied.

"Well, that's cool" Quinn responded, "Let's go in the other room with the others, you can see Eli again!"

"I've missed that little man" she replied, following Quinn into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>As they got into light conversation, Puck and Quinn held hands under the table, giving each other some assurance they'd be fine with the following conversation they were going to have.<p>

"So, Quinn, how'd you like meeting my mother and father?" Rose asked.

"I loved it! They're really nice. Younger than I imagined" she answered honestly, "They are very blunt with people, I figured out."

"Yes, they are" Rose responded laughing, "Imagine growing up with them. Now you know who Noah takes after."

"Yes!" she exclaimed, "Sal most definitely passed on his gifts to him."

Everyone laughed except Puck who insisted they were just jealous.

"So Ma, you wanna tell us why you had Nana and Pop interrogate us?" he asked, raising a questioning eye brow.

"I have no clue what you're talking about," she said, trying to hide her smile. Jenna did the same.

"Jenna, do you have something to share?" Quinn asked.

"Nope, I'm good" she replied.

"Oh, so you two didn't tell them anything? Didn't ask them to push us together?" he asked.

"Honey, you know we were just trying to help" Rose said.

"Yes" Jenna agreed, "And clearly it worked considering you're dating now!"

"We may be dating" Quinn started, "But it was extremely awkward."

"Ya ma, awkward!" Puck added.

"Oh please, we all know you talk to Pop about everything, so it wasn't like you wouldn't have talked to him anyway" Rose defended.

"Maybe" he agreed, "But ambushing us? Not cool ma, not cool."

"Well, I'm sorry you both were uncomfortable" she said, "But I'm not sorry we said anything, because it turned out well."

"Fair enough" Puck conceded.

"Now that that's over with, what is the real reason for this dinner?" Jenna asked.

"Why do you think there is a reason other than just seeing you?" Quinn countered.

"Because you and Puck look like you're about to pass out because you're so nervous. Plus, your face is al red" she said, "Your face always gets red when you're nervous or hiding something."

"My face isn't red" Quinn said, covering her face with her hands.

"Oh yes, it is" Rose said.

"Fine" Quinn said, "Puck and I would like to run something by you."

"We're listening" Jenna said, as Rose nodded.

* * *

><p>"So- uh we were thinking that since we have Eli and we were dating, that Quinn could maybe stay here with us" Puck said.<p>

"Well, Jenna is home now" Rose replied simply.

"Yes, but if she could stay-, well live, here, it be easy for us to handle Eli and then we wouldn't have to work out a schedule or like custody stuff. We know he is still young, but I want to be there to help, like during the night and everything." Puck explained, "Plus, we've gotten used to always having each other at all times, so it's nothing different."

"Actually, it's really different" Jenna said, "Because now we'll have to worry about you two sneaking into each other's bed rooms. And while we love Eli, we don't need another baby heading this way."

"Oh god no!" Quinn said, "It's not like that, yet. We would- well, I'd follow all the rules. I promise."

"Yeah, it isn't a sex thing" Puck said, "Not that I'm against that. But it would be beneficial for our family. I'd get to see Eli all the time and I could help raise him. Plus, I think it will help Quinn and my relationship."

"How so?" Rose questioned.

"Well, we are more responsible now that we have Eli, so we know the consequences of our actions" he started, "Living together, we will be able to get to know everything about each other. Plus, in the future, if we are together, we will already know what it is like to live together. Plus, it's not like Quinn is moving into my room with me, so it's not much of a change from what it has been."

"And is this what you want Quinn" Jenna asked her.

"Yes" she said nodding, "Puck and I do everything backwards; sex and a baby before we were really even friends. Now we are dating and I'd like to get to know hiim better and have a chance to raise Eli with his father all the time. So far, living together hasn't been an issue, so I don't think it will be now."

"Yes but I'm not sure about it. You two don't need another kid at your ages" Jenna said.

"Well believe me, this time we're waiting for sex" Quinn said and Puck nodded in agreement, "Plus, I'm on birth control now, so when the time comes- if it comes, I'll be prepared."

Puck's eyes shot up in surprise at the thought that Quinn was already on birth control, meaning she was expecting sex, with him, at some point.

"What do you think Rose?" Jenna asked.

"Well, so far there haven't been problems and I really do love having my grandson here at every moment" she said, "And as long as you agree and these two follow the rules, Quinn can live here."

Puck and Quinn joined hands again and looked at Jenna expectantly.

"Promise me you'll come home if you feel it's too much?" Jenna asked Quinn.

"I promise" Quinn said.

"And promise me you'll treat her and Eli right and you will be respectful" she asked Puck.

"I swear. I don't want to mess this up" he said.

"Well then, okay. You can live here. We'll move all your stuff in. But you guys better listen to Rose and do not make us regret this" Jenna said.

"Ah, Thank you!" Quinn exclaimed, running to Jenna to hug her.

* * *

><p>Two Months.<p>

Quinn and Puck have been living in the same house for two months and things were great. Parenting became easier and with a four month old Eli growing healthily and happily, they were proud that they were being the best parents they could be.

Their relationship was also solid. While they hadn't moved up from cuddling and making out like crazy, they got to know each other and found out they got along more than they thought possible. While Puck worked, he also spent good amounts of his days with Eli and Quinn. Once a week, Jenna and Rose would watch Eli, giving Puck and Quinn time to go on dates or be lazy teenagers. Some times they did normal things like the dinner or a movie, other times they preferred dancing or actually wanting to take Eli along and do family activities. Jenna and Rose were proud of the people Quinn and Puck were becoming.

They were responsible, they chipped in by doing chores, paying for everything Eli had and needed, and they even contributed to the monthly house hold costs.

Puck was preparing for the beginning of his senior year while Quinn was preparing for her junior year. Since Jenna's job was easily done at home, she would watch Eli when school started back up, free of charge even though Puck and Quinn offered to pay her.

Only days away from beginning school, Puck and Quinn were doing their own things to get used to how their new schedule would be.

On this particular day, Quinn was out getting her and Puck some spplies with Eli, while Puck stayed home and got some sleep. Being the loving father and boyfriend he was, he let Quinn sleep through the previous night so she'd be able to get her erranads done today.

As he was coming in and out of consciousness, he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in" he grumbled.

"Been a long time since I've been in here" she said, closing the door behind her.

"How'd you get in here" he asked jumping out of bed putting on a pair of pajama pants to cover himself. His boxers suddenly making him feel too naked with her in here.

"You're sister was outside playing, I told her you asked me to come over for something, so she finally told me where you were" she explained.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"What you didnt miss me?" she asked.

"San, seriously" he said.

"Jeez, can't a friend come over and visit someone she hasn't seen in awhile?" Santana asked.

"A friend, yes. You? I'm not so sure" Puck answered honestly.

"So we're not friends?" she questioned.

"I'm not sure." Puck stated.

"Oh please, we've always been friends Puck, and we always will be" she stated, walking closer to him.

"San, I'm serious. What do you need that was so important you had to lie to my sister and come to my bedroom to get?" he asked.

"Well isn't it obvious" she asked flirtily.

"San, that's not happening and you know it. I'm happy with Quinn" he stated.

"And? It's always been you and me and I am bored with all those other losers" Santana whined.

"Well, I'm sorry, but it's not my problem anymore. We can be friends, that's it. I love my family and I'm not going to jeopordize that just to get laid" he said.

"Puck, it's always been about sex with you. You must be dying. It's been two months since you and I had sex and you never go longer than a few days. You know you want it" she teased.

"Not from you or anyone else other than Quinn" he said firmly.

"We all know you're only with her because of the kid" she said walking even closer to Puck.

"The kid has a name, it's Elijah. And that's not why I'm with her" Puck said.

"Well I know it's not for the sex, so what other reason is there" Santana pushed.

"Because I love her San" he declared, "It hasn't been that long and I know I don't have to explain any of this to you, but her and I have always had feelings for each other, since we met. I love her and Eli. I'm not giving it up."

"Wow!" Santana said, "Noah Puckerman falls in love. Didn't think that would ever happen. But come on, one last time, for old time sake?"

She stepped closer as he stepped back from her. She was about to put a hand out when she jumped at the door opening.

"What the hell is going on here?" Quinn asked, hand on one hip and Eli on the other.

* * *

><p><strong>duh duh duhhhhh<strong>

**I hope you liked it!**

**And yes, it is true, Noah Puckerman said he was in love!**


	17. It is Love!

**_Hello Everyone!_**

**_Enjoy! _**

* * *

><p><em>"Wow!" Santana said, "Noah Puckerman falls in love. Didn't think that would ever happen. But come on, one last time, for old time sake?"<em>

_She stepped closer as he stepped back from her. She was about to put a hand out when she jumped at the door opening._

_"What the hell is going on here?" Quinn asked, hand on one hip and Eli on the other._

"Quinn, it's not what it looks like" Puck insisted quickly stepping away from Santana.

"You mean you standing half naked talking to Santana who is trying to seduce you?" she questioned.

"I don't have to try to seduce him, what we have is natural" Santana chimed in.

"Really, so you're going to stand here and tell me that Puck was about to have sex with you" Quinn asked.

"He would have if you didn't come in" she quipped.

Puck started to talk but Quinn shot him a death glare causing him to shut his mouth.

"Oh really?" Quinn asked, walking towards Santana, "So he didn't just tell you no."

"No he didn't tell me no" Santana replied cockily.

"Right" Quinn said, "Just like he didn't just say he loved me?"

Santana's eyes widened at Quinn's confession that she heard them. "You were eavesdropping again!"

"Oh please, like I've said before, you are extremely loud" Quinn said, "And from the looks of it desperate too."

"Whatever" Santana said.

"Yeah, whatever. Now get out of our house. You're not welcome here anymore" Quinn said.

"Funny. You can't kick me out when its not your house to kick me out of" Santana said crossing her arms, "If you want me out Puck's going to say it."

Quinn looked at Puck, silently telling him not to say anything. He wasn't stupid, he was going to listen to what Quinn wanted.

Plus, he thought it was hot that she was telling Santana off.

"Actually, I live here. So I can kick you out" Quinn said.

"You- you live here?" Santana questioned, honestly shocked that she lived with Puck.

"Yes. If you were truly a friend of Puck's, you would've known that" Quinn said, "Now please, rather than trying to sleep with my boyfriend any longer, leave. My son and I would like to spend some time with him."

Santana was stunned. She couldn't even say anything.

She looked to Puck and than back at Quinn before she left.

* * *

><p>"Quinn, I swear nothing would've happened" Puck promised.<p>

"I know. I trust you" Quinn said.

"Really?" he asked.

"Don't sound so shocked. You've been an amazing boyfriend to me. I trust you" Quinn replied.

"Good, cause I wouldn't do anything to mess this up" he said, taking Eli and kissing Quinn on the forehead before sitting on his bed.

Quinn stayed standing with a tiny smile on her lips.

"What are you smiling about?" Puck asked.

"Did you mean what you said?" she asked, fumbling with the hem of her shirt.

He smiled at her coyness.

He put Eli in the basinett next to his bed and walked to where Quinn was.

He took her chin in his hand and stared into her eyes, "Quinn Elizabeth Fabray, I love you" he said kissing her lips softly.

Quinn's heart began fluttering "I love you too!" she said wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately.

After making out innocently for awhile, Puck pulled away "I know it hasn't been that long since we've been together officially and normally after two months it's not this heavy, but I love you Quinn and I think I have for quite awhile, even if I didn't want to believe it."

Quinn's eyes began to wetten with happy tears, "There's nothing normal about us Puck. But I love you. So much and for awhile I was afraid of it but not anymore."

He pulled Quinn in close and hugged her tightly, "Mark my words, I will marry you someday Quinn."

Quinn smiled to herself, "I hope so" she whispered.

"How about you and me snuggle up and watch a movie. My mom'll be home soon and maybe she'll watch Eli and you and me can go on a date" he suggested.

"I don't care what we do, as long as I'm with you" Quinn stated honestly.

"Okay then" he said sitting on his bed and putting Eli on , "Come here baby" he said, urging Quinn to join him.

Quinn snuggled close to him "I love our little family."

"Me too" he agreed, "More than you know!" He kissed her nose and turned the television on.

There was nothing he'd rather be doing and nowhere else he'd rather be than here with his son and the love of his life.

* * *

><p>A few days later, Quinn and Puck were at the park on a picnic when they started to talk about the future.<p>

"So what do you want to do when you graduate?" Quinn asked as she fed Eli his bottle.

"Um, I haven't really decided yet" he answered honestly.

"Oh" she said simply.

"I mean I have an idea but I only started thinking about it when you got pregnant" he stated.

"Really? Why then?" she asked.

"Ya, I mean I used to think school was for suckers. I did ok but it's just boring for me. But when I found out I was going to be a dad, I knew I'd need to set a future for me and my child," he explained.

"Well, what were you planning on doing before hand?" Quinn questioned.

"Prolly just work in like Kurt's dad's shop or like construction somewhere" he answered.

"But now?" she asked.

"Well, I'm probably going to apply to Lima's community college as a back up but my goal is for Ohio State. It's close to here, coach says football may offer me something, so there's that" he said.

"And what about majors?" she asked.

"I'm thinking music or business. Maybe both. I may not go to math all the time but it's cause it's easy for me. And business seems like it could be hundreds of things for me to become" he replied.

"Well, I think that sounds good!" she said smiling.

"What're you smiling about?" he asked, pushing a piece of stray hair form in front of her face.

"Just cause I'm proud of you. How you're really trying and how you changed everything for Eli" Quinn explained.

"You too. I changed for you and Eli. I wanted to be someone that's good enough to be seen with you" he confessed.

Quinn's heart fluttered, "You are baby, you're perfect. And I love you for everything" she said kissing him.

"Thanks babe. You're perfect though and I love you too. More than you know" he said, "What about you? Any plans for college?"

"Yes. My parents had a college fund for me so I'm good there. And I wanted to do cheerleading but with Eli, I'd much rather not anymore. It's just not as fun for me as it was. But I want to major in Psychology or Early Childhood Development. And maybe dance as a minor" she explained.

"You've got it figured out don't you" he satted proudly, "My baby's gorgeous and she's brilliant."

She blushed as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Any particular schools?" he asked.

"Not really, I never got that far thinking. But like you my main hope is Ohio State. Maybe we'll get lucky and both go there" she said.

"Yeah. Coach said they have family housing for the football players if needed. So you, me, and Eli would be able to have our own apartment thing through the school rather than getting one on our own" he stated.

"That's fantastic! When did you find that out?" she asked.

"The first day of practice last week. I figured it be a good thing for us, I mean, if you wanted" he said shrugging.

"Puck look at me" she said, turning towards him, "I love you. And after I graduate me and Eli would love to come to Ohio State with you for school and to live."

"Really? So, if I get the scholarship and we get accepted, we can live together, just us three?" he asked hopefully.

"Just us three. Our family" she promised.

He smiled before crashing his lips upon Quinn's. "It'll be cheaper too. Cause everything is included with tuition minus food. And if we both start saving up now, by then we will be set."

"Now who's the brilliant one" she teased, kissing him again.

"Looks like we're both brilliant" he stated, "And incredibly gorgeous. And amazing parents."

"You're so modest" she said rolling her eyes playfully.

"Don't roll your eyes at me" he said tickling her.

"Pu-uck-kk Stoppppp!" she laughed out, trying to wiggle away.

"But you're so cute this way" he teased, tickling her some more.

"pll-eeassee" she begged, out of breath from laughing.

"Fine, fine. You're no fun" he said as he stopped tickling her.

She elbowed him in the side, "You're lucky your son is here or I would have kicked your a-s-s," she threatened.

"I was going to take you seriously before you ended it with spelling. Are we in kindergarten" he laughed.

"No. But I don't want our son's first word to be a curse" she countered.

"Quinn, he's got like 8 months before he speaks. I'm sure one slip of the word won't stay in his brain" Puck insisted.

"Fine, but if his first word is ass, I'm having you explain it to everyone" she said.

"Uh, Quinn" he scolded, "No cursing in front of our child. You are polluting his innocent ears." He shot her a smirk.

Quinn narrowed her eyes and shook her head, "I had no clue I was dealing with two children."

"Oh you know you love us" he teased.

"Him yes" she said, "You, I guess." she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Stick that tongue back in your mouth before I come get it" he threatened.

"Oh yeah" she taunted, sticking it out again.

He placed his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her in, devouring her mouth in a passionate kiss.

Minutes later, they pulled away.

"Well if that's punishment, I do not mind" she said smiling.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoy it as much as I do" he said.

She snuggled into his side, "I love you Noah."

"I love you too Quinn, I love you too" he said kissing her forehead and holding her closely.

They were a family.

They had made plans.

They were in love.

They would do it all; Together.

* * *

><p>Just some lovely fluff!<p>

Hope you enjoyed ch. 17!

Only a few chapters left, then I start my new story! brainstorming it as I write! =) feel free to pm any ideas for stories you'd like to read!

thanksssss!


	18. 1 Year, 9 Months

**Hello all! Welcome back!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>1 year, 9 months later<em>

Quinn's leg wouldn't stop bouncing as Mercedes straightened her hair.

Her make up was done flawlessly already and all she could focus on now was waiting.

"I feel like I'm going to be sick" Quinn confessed.

"Quinn, calm down" she said, trying to comfort her best friend.

"I'm sorry, I'm just really nervous" she confessed.

"Honey, there is nothing to be nervous about" Rose said as she put Eli on the floor to play.

"What if he doesn't show?" she asked.

"He'll be here, don't worry" Jenna promised.

"But I am worried" Quinn said.

"Quinn, today is a big day for you" Jenna started, "Stop worrying and enjoy it"

"I can't enjoy it when I don't know what Puck is doing" she said, standing up and walking to Eli.

"Up, Ma" he said raising his arms.

Quinn picked him up and kissed his chubby cheeks "How's mama's favorite boy" she cooed.

"Cookie" he said smiling.

"Ah, grandma gave you cookies again" she said looking at Rose.

"Ratting me out and he's only two. You'd think he'd be better at keeping a secret considering whose son he is" Rose complained while laughing at Eli's confession.

"He's a mama's boy, he can't lie to me" Quinn said happily, kissing him again before sitting him back down to play with his blocks.

"Okay, well we have to leave in ten minutes" Jenna said, "I know you'll be hot, but you should put the gown on now."

"Okay" Quinn responded, following Jenna into her bedroom, "He'll be here right?"

"Yes Quinn, he'll be there" Jenna promised.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"He'll be here" Everyone echoed.

* * *

><p>As Quinn waited down the aisle with Mercedes and Kurt, she panicked because Puck had not shown up yet and no one had seen him.<p>

Her nerves were definitely getting the best of her today.

"I told you he wouldn't show" Quinn whined sadly.

"Quinn, don't worry about it" Kurt said.

"I can't stop" she admitted.

"He's coming" Mercedes promised.

"I hope so" she said sadly.

"And now our guest speaker for the day, Noah Puckerman" the principal announced from the podium.

Quinn's eyes shot up from her spot in line, as Kurt and Mercedes smiled behind her.

"Did you guys know he was the speaker?" Quinn asked.

"We promised not to tell you" Mercedes explained.

"Why didn't he tell me?" Quinn questioned, "He said the football team had a thing so he could be late. Why'd he lie?"

"Quinn, would you just shut up!" Kurt exclaimed, "Let's listen to his speech and then after graduation you can ask him yourself."

With that Quinn stood there, shocked at how her friends didn't care that she was upset. Rather than being nervous now she was confused.

She stared at the stage, not really listening to Puck's speech at all. She just stared.

She was thinking of all the possible reasons why he'd lie and why he'd hide this when she was taken out of her thoughts when Mercedes elbowed her.

"Pay attention" Mercedes scolded.

"_As some of you may know, I graduated last year and received a full football scholarship to Ohio State. Today, while I am here to congratulate you all for graduating, as well as introduce the recipients of various scholarships Ohio State has given, I have some ultirier motives" _he smirked in Quinn's direction, _"When I went off to college last year, I left home my girlfriend and my one year old son. Luckily, this upcoming year, she will be a freshman at Ohio State with me and as she knows, she will receive one of the scholarships from them. So can Quinn Fabray please come up to the podium to accept her scholarship."_

Quinn was still kind of shocked, but when she heard her being called up to the stage she realized why he lied. He wanted to surprise her by being the one to award her scholarship. With a nudge from Mercedes and Kurt , she walked up to the stage.

"_On behalf of Ohio State, Congratulations on winning the scholastic scholarship award and we look forward to having you become a part of the Buckeye Family_" he handed her the scholarship paper. Quinn smiled brightly and turned to walk away before Puck grabbed her hand and made her face him. Her eyes widened as she saw him down on one knee.

"Puck" she whispered.

* * *

><p>"Quinn Fabray, you are the single most amazing woman I have ever met. You have made me become a better person in all ways and because of you, I have the most amazing son in the world. These past few years have been the best in my life. I love you with all my heart and I can not imagine a day in my future that you aren't there. I see us raising Eli and our future children together, in your dream house. I can see us growing old together, bickering about how badly we spoil our grandchildren. I want you forever and always. It would make my life complete if you would be by my side from this day forward. So here, in front of all of our friends and family, down on one knee. I ask you, Quinn Elizabeth Fabray, will you make me the happiest man in the world and agree to be my wife? Will you marry me" he asked, holding out his great grandmother's diamond ring.<p>

Quinn's eyes were full of happy tears as she nodded her head. "Yes! Of course! Yes I'll marry you" she replied happily through her tears.

Puck placed the ring on her finger and stood up, pulling her closely as he kissed her. The entire crowd cheered. Just as he was about to pull her in again Principal Figgins placed a hand on his shoulder, "Congratulations you guys. But we have a ceremony to continue" he said nicely.

"Right sorry" Puck said smiling, "Quinn I love you but I have some more scholarships to give out and you still have to graduate," he kissed her and led her to the stairs as he went to finish his job.

"I love you too" she replied.

Quinn went back to her spot by Mercedes and Kurt glowing with happiness as she looked at her new engagement ring.

"Congratualtions Mama!" Mercedes said.

"Did you guys know" she asked.

"Yupp" Kurt said, "You should have seen your face! Jenna taped it all!"

"Thank you for not telling me" she said.

"No problem" Mercedes said, "Boy, who would have thought you would end up with Noah Puckerman."

"I don't know but I'm sure glad that I did" she said.

She sat through the rest of the ceremony, smile planted on her face without faltering in the slightest. After the names were called, diplomas were given, and caps were thrown, Quinn went off to find Jenna, Rose, Lexie, and Eli. As soon as she got to them, Eli had his arms up for her to hold him. She swooped him into his arms and peppered kisses all over him.

"Congratulations" Jenna said.

"Yes, I can't wait to finally call you my daughter" Rose said hugging Quinn.

"Finally, I'll have a sister" Lexie said happliy.

"Thank you guys" Quinn said, "I never expected this but I'm extremely happy right now."

"Yeah, Noah figured no time like now to do it" Rose said.

"How long have you guys known?" she asked.

"Well he asked Jenna's permission about six months ago. But he had been planning for awhile I think. The only one in the family who didn't know was Lexie, because we knew she would let it slip" Rose said.

"Hey! I would not" Lexie insisted.

"Well now I feel like a jerk for thinking he wasn't going to make it today" she said honestly.

"We told you he'd be here" Jenna said cockily.

Before she could speak again two arms snaked behind her and Puck was whispering in her ear, "Congratulations on graduating fiance" he said before nibbling on her ear.

She spun around and kissed him right away. They stayed like that before their families began coughing to get them apart, "Sorry" she apologized, even though she didn't really care.

"Ew, I'm not coming home if their going to be celebrating like this all night. In case you guys don't remember my room is down the hall from yours" Lexie complained.

"Funny" Puck replied. Lexie had been very vocal about the proximity of her room and Puck's ever since she heard Quinn moaning the first weekend Puck returned from college for a visit.

"We aren't that bad" Quinn insisted blushing the darkest shade of red.

"Sure you're not" Rose said, "That's why we moved Lexie two rooms down." She rolled her eyes and laughed. "At least you waited to cause a rutcus until you didn't live together anymore. No rules were broken."

Quinn was mortified but Puck's soothing hand on her back calmed her down.

"At least we'll be moving out this summer" Puck said, "and then you'll be missing all three of us."

"I was only teasing" Rose said before looking at Eli, "Are you excited mommy and daddy are getting married?"

"ya" Eli replied before laying his head back down on Quinn's shoulder, not really understanding what was going on.

"He'll appreciate it when he is older" Jenna assured, "But I'm going to head back to my house to set up for the party, I assume you'll be riding with your fiance back?"

"Yes, I will" she said before hugging Jenna goodbye.

* * *

><p>After taking pictures with Puck's family and her friends, Eli, Puck, and her were walking back to the car to go to her graduation party.<p>

"So were you surprised?" Puck asked.

"Absolutely" she answered, "I was so nervous you wouldn't make it back."

"I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to figure it out. When Figgins said they needed an alumni to give out the scholarship I knew it was the perfect moment to surprise you" he explained.

"Don't apologize" she insisted, "It was perfect! I'll never forget it. Today was amazing. I got a full ride scholarship, I graduated, and I am engaged to the most wonderful man in the world!"

"Well, I'm glad you liked it" he said while buckling Eli into his seat.

"I loved it" she corrected, kissing him sweetly.

"I was worried you thought we were too young. But I figured we could have a long engagement if you wanted and we could play everything by ear" he said.

"We're not too young. We have a son and have been dating two years but really it should be longer. I love you with all my heart and I've known I wanted to be your wife for the longest time" she declared.

"Well good. I love you and wouldn't want it any other way" he said.

"Now, let's go celebrate with everyone" she said getting into the car.

"Let's!" he agreed, "And then we can go to the hotel room I got for us tonight to _really_ celebrate."

"I can't wait!" she said smiling widely at him.

"Oh, you have no idea" he replied, licking his lips and winking at her.

* * *

><p><strong>Yaya! I hope you liked it! This is one of my favorite chapters!<strong>

**Thanks for reading it!**

**=)**


	19. Woah, Baby!

**Hello!**

**We're almost at the end!**

**Enjoy =)**

* * *

><p>"Quinn, come on hurry up. We're gonna be late" Puck said knocking on the bathroom door.<p>

"Hold on!" she screamed, "Make sure Eli is ready and cleaned up his toys."

"He did that like ten minutes ago Q" Puck said, "We're waiting for you!"

"Well excuse me for taking so long" she replied as she whipped open the door.

"Q, what's wrong? You've been up tight all week" Puck asked, as Quinn got her bags and Eli.

"This wedding is what's wrong!" she exclaimed, "It would be nice if you could, I don't know, help plan it considering it's your wedding too."

"I told you I'll help you with whatever, just ask" he said trying to get her to calm down.

"I don't know why we waited so damn long" she said.

"Quinn, you wanted to wait, remember?" he asked, "You thought we should wait until at least one of us was done with college. After tonight, I'm done. Then I can help you with all the plans, okay baby."

"I'm sorry baby" she said crying softly, "I'm just really stressed out but I don't mean to be a bitch."

"I know baby it's okay" he said comforting her.

"Momma don't be sad" Eli said, grabbing her leg into a hug.

Quinn smiled at her five-year old son, "Momma will be fine if her handsome boy gives her a big hug."

He wrapped his arms around her tightly as she lifted him up off the ground and spun around.

"You always make me feel better baby" she said, kissing his cheeks before putting him down.

"It's my charm" he said smiling before running to the door.

Quinn laughed and looked at her fiance who was stifling laughter of his own, "He is definitely my kid" Puck said.

"Absolutely. If you couldn't tell just by looking at him, then you'd know as soon as he looked at you and gave his Puckerman pout" Quinn replied.

"We don't pout" Puck insisted.

"Mhm" Quinn said, "Let's go, we don't wanna be late. I need to see my baby graduate!"

"Fine" he said pouting before Quinn pointed it out to him, "Aren't you supposed to be nice to me today considering it's my big day?"

"I'm always nice baby" she said kissing him, as she got into the car.

"Sure you are" he agreed.

"Sorry I was mean before" she said.

"It's okay" he replied, "I promise I'll help you as much as I can now that I finished all the finals and paperwork from school."

"Thank you" she said smiling at Puck.

He always knew the right things to say and how to make her feel better. She couldn't wait to marry him.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god Quinn!" Rachel said as Quinn walked out of the dressing room in her gown, "You look amazing!"<p>

"Thanks" Quinn said blushing.

"And Damn girl, your boobs look awesome! Puck's going to have a hard time paying attention to anything else" Mercedes joked.

"Very funny guys" Quinn laughed nervously.

"Hopefully, he'll be able to wait to have you until you head off for the honeymoon" Jenna said.

"Oh, yes. Eli will be with me so I'm sure you guys will be having a_ great _time" Rose joked.

"Okay, this is a little weird especially considering in less than a week I'll be your daughter" Quinn confessed.

"Oh, we're girls. It's fine. Plus I know my son and everyone knows he can't keep his hands off of you" she responded.

"Yeah, girl, he's got it bad for you" Mercedes said, "I remember at his 21st birthday party last year that we walked in on you two in the kitchen. You didn't even notice you had an audience."

"Yes! And remember the time Kurt walked in on them in his garage when him and Blaine had their house warming party" Rachel added, causing everyone to laugh.

"Nothing compares to last week when I walked into the living room with some house warming stuff and they were going at it on the couch. I dropped the bags and bolted" she siad, "Later that night, Puck told me they were christnening every room of their new house. I swear he thinks of new reasons to have sex every day and finds the need to tell me because as he thinks I am living vicariously through them. He must've been a handful for you Rose."

"You have no idea" she stated, "Remember, they lived with me for awhile!"

Quinn's face was beat red with embarassment, especially since Rose was here, listening to it all and contributing.

"Oh Quinn. We are just teasing. And it is good that you and my son have a good sex life" she declared, "It'll be a happy marriage and will hopefully give me more grandchildren one day"

"Have you guys thought about having more kids?" Jenna asked before Quinn answered Rose.

"Um" Quinn mumbled, looking down hesitantly.

"Quinn what's wrong?" Rachel asked moving closer to her.

"I was late" she said quietly.

"Late?" Mercedes asked.

"I was late for my period and that hadn't happened to me since I was pregnant with Eli. So I took a test" she explained nervously.

"You're pregnant?" Rose asked smiling.

Quinn nodded and let a few tears fall from her eyes.

"Quinn that's fantastic, you don't have to be upset" Jenna insisted.

"We haven't talked about it. Not unless it was a joke in passing but even then that was back in high school. And he just graduated and with him moving up in the company at work, he'll be swamped. And I still have a year of school left" she cried.

"He'll be so happy Quinn" Jenna said, "You guys will be able to handle everything. Plus we are all here for you."

"I don't want him to be mad. We didn't plan this" Quinn explained.

"Eli wasn't planned either" Rose reminded her, "But you've both done fine. And he loves you, so everything will be ok."

"Did you go to the doctors yet?" Mercedes asked.

"My appointment is for tomorrow. I wanted to tell him afterwards so I know how far along I am" she said.

"It'll all be okay Quinn" Jenna promised.

"I hope so" she said, "Atleast now you know why my boobs look bigger."

"Exactly!" Rachel said, "You're getting married and you're pregnant! Don't be upset. Be happy!"

"I'll try guys" she replied, "Lemme get out of this dress and then we can go to the nail salon."

When Quinn went back Jenna and Rose were excitedly planning for the new addition that was coming. They were brainstorming all the new things they could buy and all about the shower and a nursery for Puck and Quinn's new house. Even if Quinn was worried about being pregnant, they knew Puck would be extremely happy; just like they were.

* * *

><p>"Hey baby" Quinn said, walking in to Puck's house office, "Can I talk to you?"<p>

"Sure. Come here baby" he said pulling Quinn into him to kiss her, "I missed you today."

"I missed you too" she said softly.

"So what did you want to talk about?" he asked.

"Well, I had a doctor's appointment today" she answered.

"Is everything okay? The wedding is in a few days, should we post pone? Are you sick?" he asked, getting nervous at Quinn's confession.

"I'm okay" she answered, "But you still might want to post pone the wedding, after this conversation."

"Why would I want to do that?" he asked, pulling away from her.

"I'm so sorry. I was on the pill and I thought it was working but the doctor said sometimes antibiotics can counterreact with the pill. I was on antibiotics awhile back and we had sex a lot then. And I know this isn't planned and you just graduated and got a promotion but I can't help but be happy a little" she rambled on talking so quickly, Puck only got every other word, if that.

"Slow down baby" he said, honestly confused at what she was saying, "Now what's going on?"

"I went to the doctor and I'm pregnant" she answered quietly.

"huh" he replied, shocked at her words, "Like with a baby?"

"uh-huh" she said softly as she began to cry.

"Oh baby don't cry. Why are you crying, is everything okay. Is the baby okay?" he asked.

"You're not mad?" she asked through sniffles.

"Mad? Why would I be mad honey? We're having another baby. Eli is going to have sibling and we're getting married," he stated.

"You're really not mad at me" she said wiping her eyes.

"No baby come here" he said pulling her back to his lap, "I love you. And I know we didn't plan this but it's a good thing."

"I love you so much" she said, kissing him, "I was so scared you'd be mad at me."

"Absolutely not baby. Nothing is more important than my family" he said, "How far along are you? What did the doctor say?"

"She said I am 9 weeks along. Due around January 23. She gave me prenatal vitamins and I made an appointment for next month" she explained.

"Wow" he said, "Make sure you give me the dates. I am not missing any appointments this time."

"You're really okay with this?" she asked.

"More than okay honey" he promised, "It's like our own little wedding present. My mom is going to be so happy when we tell her."

"Um, Baby" she gulped, "She already knows."

"What? How?" he asked.

"When we were at the final fitting for the dress, everyone was teasing me about how sexually active you and I are. Then your mom made a comment about how she couldn't wait for more grandchildren and I broke down" she explained, "I'm sorry."

"It's alright, I guess" he shrugged, "It would've been nice to tell her but I get to tell her the next one okay?"

"The next one?" she asked.

"Yupp" he said, "You're gorgeous babe and I'm sure since I can't keep my hands off of you, we'll get preganant again, it's fine with me though, I want a lot of 'em."

"Me too!" she responded.

Puck put his hand on her belly and kissed Quinn, "Thank you baby."

"For what?" she asked.

"For everything. For agreeing to marry me. For giving me a son and our new baby. For making my life worth while" he replied, holding her close.

"You're amazing honey" she said snuggling up, "Eli, baby, and me are lucky to have you."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading<strong>

**fluffy epilogue is next!**


	20. Happy Ending!

**You made it to the end!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Quinn watched as her son ran down the football field in his new red and white uniform. As soon as he found pictures of Puck in high school, he had to try it. Four years later and on the pop-warner team, he felt just like his daddy. Mohawk included.<p>

She sat on the bleachers cheering him on as he ran down the field.

"Momma, when can we see auntie Lexie?" Quinn's almost five year old daughter asked.

"Well, she's babysitting Marisa so we will see her after the game" Quinn answered.

"Why did she get to stay and I had to come" she pouted, putting her hands on her hips.

_It's times like these I wish she wasn't so much like Puck and I, Quinn thought._

"Maddison Rose, do not be rude to mommy. And Marisa is there because she is two years old. When you were two you stayed with her and when EJ was two so did he" Quinn explained.

"s'not fair" Maddison mumbled.

"Well, if it's not fair that she is there and you're not, then it isn't fair that we're going to get ice cream without her after the game. So we won't" Quinn argued.

"We're getting ice cream momma!" Maddison asked, widening her puppy dog eyes. When Quinn nodded, Maddison became the perfect angel, "It's ok Marisa is there. She needs a turn. She is only two."

Quinn laughed.

Her children were definitely charmers thanks to their father. After Maddison was born, Puck and Quinn's life fell into place. Quinn graduated and got her job while Puck continued working and started coaching football with Finn. On their two year wedding anniversary, Quinn found out she was pregnant again with Marisa; this time she was very much planned. Marisa was an exact carbon copy of Quinn where Elijah could be Puck's twin. Maddison learned very early on how to wrap daddy around her finger but she also knew how to remain on Quinn's good side. She had features of both Puck and Quinn but personality wise she was a spit fire. She was daring and charming like Puck, but head strong and driven like Quinn. Marisa was girly and did everything Mommy did. EJ was, as Rose described, exactly like Puck in a scary way. At ten years old, he was stubborn as they come and he knew just how to push everyone's buttons. He was Puck's partner in crime. Quinn couldn't count the number of times she came home from work and Puck and EJ would give her a pout to get out of whatever they had done. But one look at Marisa and she ratted them out for mommy. Maddison kept to herself. She was going through her independent stage where EJ was too old and Marisa was too young. She preferred playing alone or with her Aunt Lexie, who was now in college.

* * *

><p>Quinn was brought out of her thoughts when her sweaty husband wrapped his arms around her.<p>

"Hey baby" he said kissing her on the head.

"Hey honey" she said, "woo, you stink."

"Thanks babe" he said rolling his eyes and picking up Maddison.

"Daddy yuck!" she squealed but didn't let go.

"Sorry babygirl" he apologized, spinning her around.

"Momma said we can get ice cream before we get Marisa!" Maddison stated excitedly.

"Oh did she?" Puck asked, casting a glance at Quinn.

"Uh huh" she answered nodding her head fivorously.

"Well, then I guess we are" he said putting her down, "Go get EJ from the field and then we can leave."

As soon as she left, Puck was kissing his wife again. "So ice cream?" he asked.

"She was pulling a_ you_ and it's the only thing I could think of" Quinn pouted, "Plus, we have to tell them anyway, might as well do it over ice cream."

"Are you sure there isn't someone who is, maybe, _craving_ it?" he teased.

"It isn't me" she whined, "It's the baby. He really wants it."

"He?" Puck questioned.

"Just a feeling I have" she said, "We find out in a few weeks so I think it's best if we tell the kids tonight. Don't you."

"Whatever you want baby" he replied.

"I just don't want Maddison to freak out like when we knew about Marisa. And I'm praying Marisa doesn't have a Maddison size freak out about not being the youngest. Thankfully she is only two." Quinn said.

"I can't believe you're scared of our four year old" Puck laughed.

"She is almost five! And extremely demanding" Quinn stated, "I think she'll be better not being the middle child, so to speak, anymore."

"I thnk she'll be fine. Especially if we let her get an extra scoop and some sprinkles" Puck responded.

"Good idea" Quinn agreed.

* * *

><p>Six months later, Adam Joseph Puckerman was welcomed to the world. He was beautiful, just like the rest of his family members. At 8 lbs 5oz and 22 inches long, he was healthy and happy. Marisa was happy she'd have someone she could boss around. EJ, was excited there was finally another boy and Maddison was a surprise. While Quinn was most worried about her, she was actually the most protective. She made sure everyone washed their hands before holding him. She ensured that everyone held his neck when holding him. And she insisted on being the first sibling to hold him too. She was the one Puck and Quinn worried about but just like most things about Maddison, she was a surprise in every way.<p>

* * *

><p>"Sup MILF" Puck said as he joined Quinn on the front steps.<p>

"Hey baby" she responded, greeting him with a kiss.

"How was everyone today?" he asked.

"Good" she replied, "Marisa has an admirer."

"What" Puck said, "Not my little girl."

"Puck, she's six. I'm sure it's not serious" Quinn said laughing, "She came home from school and Tommy gave her a flower and kissed her cheek on the playground."

"I'll kill the kid" he seethed.

"So do you want me to tell Rachel and Finn you're planning on killing their kid or will you do it" she laughed.

"It's not funny!" he exclaimed.

"It's not serious" Quinn said rubbing her arms up and down Puck's, "Plus, weren't you just telling our 14 year old that he could have a girlfriend?"

"That's different! He's a boy" Puck said.

"Really?" Quinn questioned.

"No" he mumbled, "I just don't want her to grow up too fast. I know how boys' minds work. At AJ's age they're cute and harmless. At Marisa's age I was kissing girls on the playground. At Maddie's age I was kissing lips and at EJ's age I was getting it-"

"STOP!" Quinn interrupted him, "I know what you were doing!"

"Now Mrs. Puckerman, I wasn't going to say that" he joked, "That was the next year!" he wiggled his eyebrows.

"PIG!" she joked.

"But you love me" he teased, kissing her cheek.

"Always!" she agreed.

"Let's go inside" he said helping her up, "I think it's time we give these kids another sibling"

"And whose going to watch them?" Quinn asked.

"Rachel and Finn. They live next door. They'll be fine and Eli's out here too. I told him we had some _cleaning_ to do" Puck replied.

"Oh, so Marisa can hang with Tommy some more" Quinn countered.

Puck paused for a moment and looked out to the yard where Tommey was running from his house. "Sex with you is better than beating up the kid. Plues, he's only six" he said in a 'duh' voice.

"It's all about sex with you isn't it" she joked.

"Only with the love of my life" he answered honestly.

If you would have asked a fifteen year old Noah Puckerman where he was going to be when he was thirty, living with his wife and four kids wouldn't have been his answer. But he wouldn't trade it for the world. At seventeen years old, he promised to be there for Quinn and never leave his kid's side. He was never going to break that promise. EVER!

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed the whole thing!**

**Kind of anti-climactic but fluff is always good**

=)

Until my next story, Have a good rest of the summer!


End file.
